Cinder and Ashes
by Groundhog girl
Summary: For years Genevieve just kept her head down, and protected her sister. Yet after meeting the prince of their land, Genevieve finds that keeping her head down isn't so easy anymore. Especially when the prince begins to be the only thing on it. Throw in a step-family, and a ball. And suddenly things aren't so simple anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well why not start the new year with a new story? Since I'm close to finishing my Rapunzel story, I might as well start a new story. So happy new year and enjoy!**

* * *

The land of Etia was a prosperous land. Ruled by a kind king and an equally loving queen. The people would go about there day, working hard and long. Yet when the sun would rise over the horizon, most liked to stay in bed until the sun was well in the sky. Yet at the Blackwood estate, two girls were already up. Well, one woman was, and was trying to get her younger sister up.

"Anne, come on wake up," urged the elder sister

"Five more minutes, Gen," whined Anne.

"The last time I gave you five minutes, it took until noon to get you up. I had to do almost all your chores," said Genevieve, trying in vain to pull her sister out of the small pile of hay, they called a bed. "Up!"

With a groan, Anne just rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Fine, I'm getting the water bucket," said Genevieve, as she began to walk out.

At the words "water bucket", Anne's eyes had shot open and leapt up exclaiming "I'm ready!"

"Good," chuckled Genevieve "Now get dressed, we need to start breakfast soon."

"Why do you always use that water bucket threat?" whined Anne, as her sister helped her into an old faded maid uniform. That was a dark brown shirt, with sleeves that came down to the elbows, covered by a bodice type brown shirt and black skirt that came down to their knees, with a white apron.

"Because it's the only way to get you up," explained the elder sister, as she began to brush out Anne's short black hair. "How do you get so many knots in your hair?"

"I don't know, I just do," was the only answer she received.

With a sigh, Genevieve just gave up and pulled the hair back with a ratted green ribbon.

Both maids had straight black hair and dull blue eyes. Both were tan, yet Genevieve was leaner and more built from the years of work. When they would meet new people, they would often think that Anne was her daughter. What with the way she would protect her.

"There, now go get started on breakfast, while I get the water," she said, heading for the door that lead to the gardens. "Oh, and just so you know I will use the water if necessary."

It was an empty threat, but it got Anne moving none the less.

* * *

As she exited the large chateau, she looked out at the land she had lived on since birth. The chateau itself, was like many manors or large houses. It had its main room for greeting guests, parlors, dining rooms, bedrooms, studies, and sitting rooms galore. At the very top of the house was an old attic that no one ever ventured into, and the base was a kitchen that lead to the gardens.

It was in a small room off of the kitchen, meant to be for storage, that the two sisters slept. It was cold, dark and dingy, but it was better than sleeping outside or up in the attic.

A long time ago, when Genevieve was a child, there was a large servants room off the side of the house. Yet as time passed, more servants were let go, and the room was changed into another sitting parlor.

The garden was a simple garden, bordered by a stone wall and gate. Oaks, roses, and an assortment of exotic plants littered the garden. Though the only plant that had any meaning to Genevieve, was a hazel tree next to the gate. Each morning she would rub the trunk and mutter a quick "morning, mother,"

* * *

When Genevieve returned, she was pleased to find Anne sweeping the floors of the kitchen.

The kitchen itself, was rather small. It consisted of a fireplace for cooking, a table in the center, and a few counters with cupboards overhead. Hanging on the wall were three brass bell, each leading to a different bedroom. It had everything they needed, so who were they to complain?

"Are you going to do the magic, today?" asked Anne, dropping the broom after spotting the bucket of water.

"How many times have I told you, one it's not magic, and two I can't!" exclaimed Genevieve

"But we can move water, why can't we use it?" asked Anne

Genevieve just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a nervous habit she had developed when she started working.

It was true that both her and Anne could move water at will. They were called Elementals, a group that was feared by many. Now there were few that actual did any harm, but when they did then the destruction was overwhelming. So, many Elementals just kept their powers hidden.

"Because if we're caught then we'll be on the street, no money, no food, nothing," explained Genevieve "I explained this to you just last week!"

It was true. At least once a week, her sister would ask, or even try to control the water herself, only to be scolded. She didn't like having to yell at her sister, especially if was for something that should have been a gift. But knowing that the people they worked for, wouldn't bat an eye at listening. She knew they had to stay in secret.

"I still don't get it," she muttered

"You're young, you'll understand when you're older,"

"I'm old enough," huffed Anne

"You're six," said Genevieve

"And a half,"

"Sweep" she ordered

"No, I won't sweep until you do the magic," commanded Anne, dropping the broom and crossing her arms.

"Fine, if you won't sweep then I'll just have to get the tickle monster to force you!" yelled Genevieve, chasing Anne around the table.

After a few minutes, she managed to catch her.

"No! No, no I'm too old to this, Gen!" complained Anne, as she tried to wriggle out of her sister's grasp.

"What? Too old for tickles? Never!" exclaimed Genevieve, as she began her devious torture.

Yet before either could begin to have fun, the large pot in the fireplace began to hiss and bubble.

"Shoot!" hissed Genevieve, dropping Anne. "Sweep, please."

Sighing, Anne picked up the broom and continued sweeping.

* * *

"Gen?"

"Hmm?" asked Gen, turning away from the pot and her thoughts, to see Anne holding a small yellow pan.

"Please?" begged Anne

"Anne," warned Genevieve

"Please! I promise we'll be careful. And there's still time, PLEASE!"

Looking into her's sister big eyes, Genevieve felt her will start to slip. She looked up at the bells, then pot. Anne had a point, the bells hadn't rung, meaning that the family hadn't woken up yet. Breakfast was almost done, and the trays were laid out. There was time.

"Okay," caved Genevieve "But if those bells ring, then we stop."

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Anne, jumping up and down on her stool.

Placing a finger on the surface of the water, Genevieve traced an arch over the pan. As the water droplets fell, they morphed into dolphins. They jumped and flipped around, making Anne giggled. Smiling, Genevieve began to create more sea creatures, including a whale.

Anne then placed her finger in, copying Genevieve's movements. Though she was only able to create goldfish.

They giggled and laughed, watching the fish and mammals flip and jump across the water. But just as they were having fun, the first of the bells rung, followed quickly by the other two.

"Anne, get the teapot, quick," ordered Genevieve, stopping the water.

Together they finished preparing breakfast and loaded their hands with the four trays.

"Remember, go slowly and try not to drop anything," said Genevieve, before they ascended the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth," greeted Genevieve, as she entered the first bedroom.

The Williams household, consisted of four members. Duke Williams, a hard working man. Duchess Williams, a proper lady, known for expecting nothing but the best. Their two daughters, Elizabeth and Victoria, two very beautiful but vain women a few years older than Genevieve.

Elizabeth had short gorgeous blond hair that always seemed to stay neat and in place. She had full luscious lips, pale skin and sky blue eyes. Victoria also had the same eyes, full libs and pale skin. But she had a soft hazel color, instead of blond.

To most they were a well to do family. To Genevieve, they were the people that denied her birthright to the family and had forced her into servitude. To little Anne, they were just the people she and her sister worked for.

"Well, it's about time you got here Cinder," huffed Elizabeth, as she brushed her hair. "I must have been ringing for at least five minutes."

"Apologies miss, I'll try to get here sooner next time,"

"See that you do," said Elizabeth, not taking her eyes off the mirror. "Just put the tray on the table and be sure to get back here to help with my dress. And be quick, e wouldn't want mother to through you or Ashpet out, now would we? "

"Of course not miss," bowed Genevieve.

Cinder, a name given to her by the sisters. Her and Anne were always covered in soot and ash. So the sisters thought it appropriate to give them proper names. Anne became Ashpet, and Genevieve became Cinder.

Exiting the room, she saw Anne exit the room next to her.

"Did you give her tray?"

"Yes, she said to be quicker next time and to come back to help with her hair,"

"Did you spill anything?"

"No,"

"Good," sighed Genevieve "Why don't you give me that tray and you can start on the hallways downstairs."

Balancing both trays on her hands, Genevieve made her way down the hall stopping at the last door.

"Come in," came a response after she knocked.

"Good morning Mistress," greeted Genevieve, entering a dark yet well lit room. In the bed was a woman well into her forties. Despite her age, Genevieve could she why her former father married her. She was beautiful, with short blond hair like Elizabeth, full lips, and piercing blue eyes.

The Duke and Duchess's room was dark but cozy. It had heavy drapes cover the windows. There was a bureau and vanity on one side of the room, with a desk on the other. Opposite the door, stood a large four poster bed with matching curtains.

"Has the master already woken up?" asked Genevieve, spotting the empty side of the bed.

"Yes, he's in his study," answered Duchess Williams "You can bring his tray in there."

"Of course, Ma'am," said Genevieve turning to leave

"Oh and Genevieve?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" asked Genevieve, forcing a smile before turning back to the Duchess.

"I hope you haven't forgot about the shopping trip tomorrow,"

"Of course not, Mistress," said Genevieve struggling to keep the smile on her face. Of course she hadn't forgotten, she was the one who did the shopping every month. "I could _never_ forget the trip."

"Very good, you may go,"

"Thank you Ma'am,"

Once outside, the smile melted off.

"Ooh that woman! Thinking I, of all people, forgot about the shopping trip," she muttered, making her way through the manor.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realized she had the reached the Duke's study.

"Come in,"

Taking a deep breath, she pushed opened the large oak doors. The study, like the Duke and Duchesses's bedroom, was dark yet very crowded. The walls were lined with bookshelves, stuffed to the brim. The only desk was littered with papers and books. The only sources of light were a candle on the desk, a fireplace on one wall and the two large windows behind the desk.

"Good morning sir," she said in a low tone to try and mask the fear. "Your breakfast,"

Without uttering a word, the Duke pointed to a portion of the desk all without looking up from his work.

Quickly she placed the tray down, and scrambled out of the room.

Shaking her head clear of any fear, she finished the demands of the older sisters. Taking up the better part of the morning. She then went to check on Anne, hoping to see her at work, only to find her starting out the window.

"Anne, I asked you to start on the floor,"

"Gen, come look!"

"Anne..."

"Look, look!" she exclaimed, pulling Genevieve over to the window "See, look the palace is sparkling."

In the morning light, the kingdom looked as though it was made of crystal.

"It's beautiful," agreed Genevieve

"Wouldn't it be fun to live there?"

"Sure, if you like having a lot of rules and decisions,"

"I'd give anything to live there," sighed Anne "What about you?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't give up you," said Genevieve, leaning down to finish the floors. "Or mother's tree, and definitely not my powers."

"But it'd still be fun to live there,"

"Nah, too stuffy,"

"Genevieve!"

* * *

When the day had finally ended, Genevieve was ready to pass out. Trying to satisfy those brats, that were somehow considered treasures, was tiring by itself. Whoever ended up marrying either girl was going to need a never ending supply of gold and something to plug their ears with.

While slipping on the thin nightgown, all she could think about was collapsing onto her pile hay and never waking up.

"Gen look, a shooting star!" exclaimed Anne, tearing her from her thought

Sure enough, from the small little window that was no wider than a quill, was a shooting star. Bright and shining, streaking across the sky.

"I wish I could live in a big palace with lots of friends," sighed Anne, closing her eyes.

"I wish we had more money," muttered Genevieve, patting down her pile of hay.

"You're no fun!" whined Anne, jumping down from her pile.

"I'm your sister, it's my job," winked Genevieve, tucking a thin blanket around Anne.

"Goodnight," said Anne

"Goodnight," whispered Genevieve, thinking about the wish before settling down in her own bed.

She did want money, for then they wouldn't be living like they were. But more than anything, more than money or even a castle, was to be able to get away. She wanted to be able to find a home for her and Anne, a place they could be safe and never need to worry again.

But then again, it was only a wish. And when did those come true?

* * *

**I've been struggling with this beginning for a while. I would keep changing parts and changing my mind. Plus I wanted to finish my first story, before I started another. Hopefully I didn't add too much detail and still got the message across. I wanted to do a Cinderella retelling as my next fanfic, but had a little trouble starting it. And for those of you waiting for the next chapter of my rapunzel fic, be patient it's coming. I hope you guys enjoyed this and give me your opinion. Good, bad, I don't care. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. And thank you to those of you have reviewed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday was always Market day. It could be one of the best and, or worst days of the week for Genevieve. The best, when it was just her and Anne. The worst, when the Duchess and brats came along.

First there was the carriage ride. It would take about 4 hours to get into town, if you took a carriage. But with the brats in the back, it felt like eight.

The whole way there, they would argue about who was prettier or some other trivial thing. And of course, sitting up front, Genevieve was able to hear their entire conversation.

"Lizzy, I'm telling you that green dress made you look like a frog," said Victoria

"It did not! And anyway I least I didn't look like rice pudding in that white dress you got!" protested Elizabeth

"I looked like a vision, the dressmaker said so herself,"

"I'm sure that's exactly what the prince is looking for. A vision of rice pudding,"

Genevieve just rolled her eyes, as the brats started their favorite argument.

The Prince of Etia was about as perfect as any prince. Charming, brave and handsome as all hell. At least according to the rumors.

"How much longer?" whined Anne

She couldn't help but smile at that. Glancing at the driver, she saw that he wore a similar expression to Anne.

Chuckling, she kissed the top of Anne's head and answered "Just a few more hours, not long at all,"

* * *

_Just get over the wall_

The thought repeated over and over in his head, as he made his way through the gardens. The hood had nearly slipped off his head, as he made his way pass a stationed guard.

If he could get over the wall and into the woods, he'd be free. Free to spend the afternoon walking around with no worry. That's all he wanted.

Then, he'd go back. Back to the palace. Back to the image of the perfect prince.

Yes, that prince. James Arthur Prince of Etia, or Prince Charming to the court.

He snorted at the thought. Perfect, right. If anyone had to be perfect in front of the people he dealt with, they'd go mad. Stuffy Lords, pompous Ladies, and their twittering daughters. All that filled their heads was air.

Soon, he managed to get out, like the countless times before. He was lucky to find a cart to take him the rest of the way. And for afternoon, he was free.

* * *

The dress shop. Just another obstacle that life thought was funny to throw in to make market day more unbearable. If it weren't for the dressmaker herself, the hours that Genevieve and Anne would stand and hold packages, while the brats would try on dress after dress, wouldn't of been bearable.

"Gen, how much longer," whined Anne, slouching from the amount of packages in her hand.

"I don't know," she answered, feeling the boredom and impatience start to set in. "Hopefully not much longer,"

"Cinder!" snapped Victoria "How can I choose which color better matches my eyes, if you keep yapping!"

"Apologies miss," she muttered

"Cinder, why don't you and Ashpet drop off those packages and then start on the groceries," ordered the Duchess.

"Of course Ma'am," bowed Genevieve, trying to keep her voice level. "Come along Anne."

"Wait, Genevieve," called Maud, the dressmaker, holding out a blue ribbon and a brown parcel. "Your sister looked like she could use a new one. And this is is for you."

"Maud I can't take this, you know what'll happen if they find us with things we didn't pay for." argued Genevieve

"Oh they won't notice these two little things," waved Maud "Just open it."

Smiling, she handed the ribbon to Anne and began unwrapping the parcel.

"Shoes!" she exclaimed, holding up a pair of brown flats similar to the ones she was wearing, yet these had stitching of an entire forest. "They're beautiful!"

As she stared at the embroidery more, she could of sworn that they moved. Yet she didn't question it. If there were people that could control the elements, then maybe there was some magic in sewing.

"Thank you, if there's anything I could do, just ask," she said

"Oh hush, I still owe you for helping me the last time the prince had a ball,"

"Well thank you none the less," said Genevieve " We'll see you next week."

"Goodbye dear," waved Maud.

Together they made their way back to the carriage and were quick to get rid of the many different dresses and hats the brats and their mother had bought.

"Now, why don't we hit the stalls and get what we need for the week, then look at the other shops," she suggested

"Could we look at the toy shop?" asked Anne, her eyes sparkling at the idea of looking at dolls.

"Sure," chuckled Genevieve, as she lead the way.

Their first stop was the fruit vendor, Mr. Smith.

"Good Morning Genevieve and mini Gen," he greeted, ruffling Anne's hair. He was a sweet old man, with fruit that matched his personality.

"My name is Anne, Mr. Smith," giggled Anne, flattening her hair

"Sorry, it's just you two look too similar," he said, smiling "One day I'm not going to be able to tell you two apart."

"The usual please," smiled Genevieve, Mr. Smith had always managed to put them in a better mood.

"I've got some nice strawberries if you're interested,"

"Yes!" squealed Anne

"How much?" asked Genevieve

"One silver per quart," he said

"That's too expensive," she said "Can you lower it a little?"

"Sorry, but with summer ending I'm afraid this is my last batch,"

"Well then I'll just have to wish you a good day," waved Genevieve, gathering up the fruit, paying him, and then dragged Anne along with her.

"Hey, did either of you see that poster that has everyone so excited?" he asked

"No," she said, turning back around

"There's one right over there," he said pointing to a small crowd a few feet away.

Curious, Genevieve made her way over and through the crowd to read the poster that had caught so many people's eyes. It read,

_Citizens of Etia,_

_In three months time a three day ball will be held to celebrate our prince's 20th birthday. All eligible maidens, regardless of station, are requested to attend. _

Genevieve just rolled her eyes. Of course it was a ball, ever since the prince had turned 18, the King and Queen became set on finding him a wife. At first the balls only included the princesses from neighboring kingdoms. Soon it was expanded to the nobles of Etia and shortly after applied to every single maiden.

To most women, a ball meant a chance at snagging a prince. But to Genevieve it just meant more work. So many dresses would need to be washed and mended. The two dresses they would be wearing, would be altered to try and attract more attention. Both the Duchess and brats would be more irritable. Any mistakes could mean more trouble for the both of them.

"Well, what do you think Anne?" she asked, only to find that Anne wasn't by her side. "Anne? Anne?!"

She made her way through the crowd, shouting her name. Finally she spotted her. A few hundred feet away, right in the middle of the street with a large wooden cart barreling towards her.

"ANNE!" She screeched

The little girl turned her head toward the sound, only to freeze at the sight of the cart.

Genevieve's heart hammered in her chest as she tried to pushed her way through the crowd.

"_I can't lose her, I can't lose her,"_

The thought began to create a rhythm in her mind as she ran faster. Yet just before the cart hit her, a hooded figure leapt out and carried her to the other side of the street. Out of the way of danger.

"Anne!" she cried out, running over and capturing her into a hug. "What were you thinking, being out in the street like that?"

"I just..." mumbled Anne "I just wanted to go to the toy shop."

"I told you we'd go there later," she scolded "If it weren't for that man then you would have been killed. Thank you... sir."

Her thanks died in her throat as she was met with a pair of soft brown eyes.

* * *

Plain, that's how he would describe her. Plain.

Straight black hair, tanned skin, and dull blue eyes. Yet for some reason he couldn't look away.

She didn't look at him with destain or fondness, yet with curiosity. As though she was trying to figure out some puzzle, yet she was missing the last piece. And thats when it hit him.

She didn't realize he was the prince.

* * *

_Just look away _she thought

Sure, he was handsome. Fit body, brown messy hair, and hazel eyes. Yet there was something off about him. While his peasant like clothes were worn and dirty, his face was much too clean. Even the way he stood, made him seem more noble than peasant.

She shook her head. Here was the man who had just saved her sister life and she was questioning his appearance. She was worse than Elizabeth and Victoria put together.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to stare," she said "Thank you, so much for saving my sister's life."

"It was no problem, I'm just glad she wasn't hurt. I would hate to see that happen," he said, with a small smile.

"I hope I'm not being too forward when I ask this, but might I know the name of my sister's savior?" she asked, hoping that a name would help place where she had seen his face.

"Marcus,"

"Marcus," she echoed, studying his face. "Well thank you Marcus, and if there's anything I might do to repay you..."

"You don't have to do anything like that," he said, cutting her off.

"Are you sure?" she asked, getting up "It seems only fair I do something for you."

"Why don't you give me your name and we'll call it even,"

She paused. "Genevieve, and this is Anne. But don't think that makes us even."

"You really don't have to do anything for me,"

"How about a favor?" she suggested "No questions asked, and can be redeemed at any time."

"Fine,"

"Good," she said "Well, it was nice meeting you and hopefully we meet again. Come along Anne."

They began to make their ways through the crowd, only to be stopped by,

"Who do you work for?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If I am to redeem that favor, I'll need to know where to find you," he said

"And you think you can just walk up to the front door and ask to see their maid, looking like that?" she questioned, glancing at his clothing.

"I have my ways," he said with a sly smile.

"I'm sure you do," she smirked, walking back towards the stalls.

"So will I get an answer?"

"I think you're going to have use one of those ways,"

"Not even a hint?" he asked, walking with them from stall to stall.

"No,"

"But..."

"There is no reason I should give you anything," she said "Unless you want to use up that favor?"

"Not yet," he smirked "I'll save it till the next time I see your pretty face."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" blushing at the complement.

"Then I wouldn't get to bask in the presence of two lovely ladies," he said with a wink.

"Ha," she said dryly. "Keep flattering us like that, and you may never se us again."

"Well..."

"Cinder!" screamed a voice from the other side of the market.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Elizabeth and Victoria waving their arms like birds.

"Cinder?" he asked, with a bemused smirk

"Nickname," she answered, not taking her eyes off of the girls. "We need to go."

"Till next time then, Cinder?" he asked with a large bow.

"Maybe," she answered with a small smile, making her way back to the carriage.

* * *

"Do you like him?"

"What?" asked Genevieve looking down at her sister.

They had gotten back from the market, and had begun working on dinner.

"Do you like him?" repeated Anne.

"Who?" she asked more confused "Who is it that I like?"

"That man, Marcus," said Anne, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, how could I like him?" asked Genevieve "I've only met him once. What on earth made you think I might like him?"

"You blushed,"

"I didn't expect him to call me pretty," she said, focussing back on chopping the carrots for dinner. "Just because I blushed, doesn't mean I like him. I kept trying to get away from him."

"But you..."

"No buts," she said "Let's just make sure dinner gets on the table in time."

"You do like him," muttered Anne, turning her attention back to sweeping the floors.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the kingdom, a large black carriage with crimson doors and grey horses stopped outside an over run shack.

"My Queen, are you sure we couldn't stay at the palace?" asked a tall dark bearded man, covered in furs.

"Trust me, this is perfect until we find what were looking for," the Queen said, dressed similar to the men. Dark red dress with a fur and ruby collar, with blood stone jewelry.

"But we could easily find it at the palace," he countered "We are as safe there as we are here."

"If we are to find the prince's weakness, then we must remain unnoticed,"

"Yet we already have the trust of the kingdom and therefore can find it at the palace,"

"The only thing we find at the palace is a veil of lies and luxuries,"

"I'm sure we could break through,"

"If you desire the luxuries then feel free to leave," she accused "But if I know my brother, then I know we will find nothing at the palace. My brother is not one to dispose such secrets while inside walls. The only way we'll find anything is outside those walls.

"I only protest so, for your protection,"

"Then keep your head up and worry about the plan, not me,"

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

**Hooray another chapter! I actually got this chapter done before submitting the first chapter. I find that if I write quickly after the last chapter, then ideas flow better and I won't have to search for previous facts from previous chapter. And can get chapters out quicker. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry! I'm so sorry! I meant to get this chapter out much sooner, yet life decided to be cruel. I had finals, then went through some personal issues, and finally got sick on top of all of that. But enough excuses, I'm better now and have a chapter to introduce. **

**So... here.**

**Oh and to Blue Ink Rose's question: Genevieve is about 18. **

* * *

After the cart incident, Genevieve had made sure that Anne stayed with her at all times. Wherever she went, her sister came with her. Though it soon stopped, after Anne had a tantrum after not even being able to fetch water.

Yet the one thing that didn't seem to change at all, was the fact that a certain brown hair and eyed boy wouldn't leave her mind.

_"This is ridiculous!" _she thought, after catching herself _"He's a boy. You've met plenty of those, so how is he any different?"_

But even though she didn't want to care, she couldn't help but try and think of where she had seen him before.

Soon Saturday came and it was once again Market day. This time, luckily, there were no brats to deal with. Only one sister, who seem set on reminding her that they might meet the boy.

"So what are you going to of see him again?"

"Say hi, and then leave,"

"But what about liking him, and..."

"Oh for the love of...! Anne, for the last time I don't like him! I've only met him once, and the chances of us meeting him again are slim at best."

"Ok," she whispered

"Though, thank you for reminding me," said Genevieve "Stay by my side at all time. Unless I know where you are, you don't leave. I don't want to lose you twice in two weeks. Now come on we're late."

"Maybe Marcus will come rescue me again, and you can talk to him!"

"Anne," warned Genevieve

"Sorry,"

* * *

He didn't know what drew him to visit the market again. He had had his fun last week, being free from the restraints of the palace life. It should have been enough to get him through the month. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about returning to the village. Why? Because of that girl. It was her fault that he couldn't concentrate. That many of the lords had complained to his parents about his inattentiveness towards the meetings.

So his solution of course, was to sneak out again, see her and show to himself that there was nothing special about her.

So there he was, making his way out the back, until...

"James, where are you going?"

Cringing, James turned to see his mother, the Queen with a look of suspicion.

"Just going for a walk around the grounds, mother,"

"Dressed like that?" she asked, pointing to his ratted shirt, vest and pants.

"Well, I thought I would go for a walk and then a ride into town," he answered

"And you dressed like a commoner to do that?" she asked, still confused. Especially when protocol demands that a guard be with you at all times."

"Perhaps if I dressed like this, then no one would recognize me."

"And if someone were to recognize you?" questioned the Queen. "You may to market, like last week. But do change, and bring at least one or two guards with you."

"Of course mother," he said, continuing onto the stables, cursing himself for not using the window.

* * *

"Can we go home now?" whined Anne "We've been here forever, and I'm tired!"

"We've been here for half a hour," said Genevieve "And you're not tired, you're just disappointed that we won't go to the toy store."

"Please! How about the candy store? Just for a minute,"

"We don't have money to spend on things like that. I'm sorry we're not doing what you want. If it were up to me, then we would be at home still in bed. Now please focus, and help me find the..."

"Apple?" asked a deep and familiar voice.

Yet before Genevieve could answer, Anne decided to step in.

"See Gen, I told you that we'd see him today!"

"Anne!" scolded Genevieve

"You did?" he asked, with a smile. "Well you must be a very smart girl."

"Well she's certainly smarted than I am. I said we wouldn't see you today," interjected Genevieve "Though life seems to have a sense of humor."

"Well at least this way I don't have to save your sister, to get you to talk to me." he joked "Maybe life is saying we should be friends."

"Sure it is," she said, rolling her eyes "Now if you will excuse me "friend" we need to go, we're running behind schedule and still have an hour left of work to do here."

"Maybe I could help?"

"No,"

"Come on, extra pair of hands. Couldn't hurt?"

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, the thought of extra help was tempting.

"Well, I guess it couldn't," she said "Fine, come along if you want."

So he trailed behind them, carrying various items and chatting away. Genevieve soon came to find that he was rather nice and even a little funny.

"Alright, all that's left is the stationary store and the butcher, then we're done," she said "I think we'll go to the stationary store first."

"Wait, the one by the fountain in the middle of town?"

"Unless they opened up another one closer to here, then yes the stationary store in town square," she said "Come on."

"But do you really need to get stationary?" he asked, trailing behind "I'm sure they can live without it."

"Well let's see, the Master needs it to keep up with clients and partners, the Mistress needs it for her family, and their two girls need it for their weekly love letter to the Prince," explained Genevieve "So yes, I would say we do need to go there."

Though he made no other comment, he still acted strange.

* * *

As they approached the store, he began to worry more. Of course she had to go to the one store that was in direct view of the carriage and guards that he had narrowly escaped.

As they made their way to the shop, he tried to keep his head low yet couldn't help but glance over at the guards every few seconds. This of course didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" asked Genevieve, when they entered the shop.

"I'm fine,"

"Then why did you keep glancing at those guards outside?"

"Well, um... I, uh," he stuttered "Didn't you want to buy parchment? Wasn't that why we're here?"

Genevieve gave him a look, yet said nothing more. But he could tell he hadn't heard the last of it.

* * *

It took a while, yet Genevieve finally made a choice, and they made their way out. And for one moment, everything was fine. It may have stayed that way, if one of the guards hadn't decided to turn his head.

As soon as the guard's eye meet his, he knew he had to run, fast. He grabbed Genevieve and Anne by the arm and dragged both of them down an alley way.

"Marcus, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Genevieve. "The butcher's shop is the other way."

"It's a shortcut." he said quickly, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Then why are there guards chasing us?"

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Anne, struggling to keep up on her small legs.

"No," he said before Genevieve could respond, turning around a corner.

"Then why are we running?"

"Your sister wants to get to the shop soon, and this is way is quicker,"

"And yet we're going in the exact opposite direction we need to," pointed out Genevieve

"Just trust me,"

"But we'll hit the woods soon,"

"No we won't,"

Yet as soon as they turned the last corner, they could see the woods a few yards away.

"I.."

"Don't say it,"

He dragged them into the woods, ignoring the protests of Genevieve. It wasn't until they were well into the forest and could no longer hear the guards, that they stopped.

"Alright," wheezed Genevieve "Do you think you could explain why we ran?"

"I just thought of something I wanted to show you,"

"And you couldn't have waited till after the butcher shop?"

"I may have gotten lost," he said "Just trust me, please."

"I guess we could spare a few minutes," she said "What do you think Anne?"

"Let's go,"

* * *

As they made their way through the woods, Genevieve couldn't help but think about his words.

Did she really trust him? Was she making the right choice in following him? He could be a criminal for all she knew and yet she was following him blindly into the woods, and with her sister.

Yet, he didn't seem dangerous. But he didn't seem honest either. The way he would look down or shift, made her think of the times that she would catch Anne in a lie. He was hiding something, and he wanted her to trust him.

They traveled in silence, until they reached the top of a hill with a large oak that over looked a open meadow.

"Pretty!" exclaimed Anne, running down the hill.

"It is beautiful," admitted Genevieve "How did you find this place?"

"I was just wandering one day and found it," he explained "It is a great place to paint."

"You paint?"

"Is it that hard to picture it?"

"No, I just thought you would be the kind of man who enjoyed hunting or fencing. Not painting."

"I do enjoy those things, but I also like to paint." he said "In fact, I'm going to paint something right now. Sit under that tree."

"But you have no supplies,"

"Not yet," he said, removing a few rocks near the tree to reveal a small pile of paints and canvases.

"So what are you going to paint?"

"You,"

"No, I don't think you'd want to,"

"Why not?" he asked

"We don't have time," she explained "We still have to get the meat, not sit and have my portrait done."

"I promise it'll only take a minute," he pleaded. "And if it doesn't you can blame it all on me. Now don't move."

So she just sighed, sat and watched as he began to sketch. Though she soon got bored, and tried to look around.

"So what do like to do?" he asked, looking over the edge of the canvas.

"Pardon?"

"For fun. What do you like to do?"

"Well," she started yet stopped. Fun was something she had no time for. "I don't know."

"Come on, there must be something you like to do,"

"Anne and I do like to dance sometimes," she said, thinking back. "If we have time, we like to waltz or even just prance around the kitchen."

"Anything else?"

"I used to play the violin," she said, smiling at the memory of the string instrument and the smile it would bring to her mother's face.

"You did?" asked Anne, coming up the hill with her hands full of daisies.

"Mmmhm. When mother was still alive,"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact father was the one who gave it to her," she said "Though mother had no interest in playing, so she had me learn."

"Were you good?" he asked, turning back to his painting.

"I was good enough,"

And at that a silence fell over them. Both taking in the new info about each other. They chatted a little more, yet it was clear that there was nothing more to say.

"Alright, you can move now,"

"Oh thank god," she said, stretching. "I guess that took a little more time than a few minutes."

"Sorry," he said, glancing at the setting sun.

"It's ok," she said with a small smile. "It actually was kinda fun. Though I doubt that I'll be doing it again anytime soon."

"That bad?"

"No, just stiff," she said "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to be getting back to Blackthorn."

"The Blackthorn estate?" he asked "That's where you work?"

Realizing her mistake too late, she looked back to see him with a smirk.

"Perhaps," she said, grabbing her sister's hand and ran back towards the market, not sparing him a second glance.

* * *

That night was a disaster. Because they came home with no meat, the stew was bland.

"Cinder, would you care to explain why you spent the entire day out and yet was unable to get any meat?"

"I suppose we just lost track of time,"

"So instead of doing your job, you instead waste your time with frivolous activities."

"Madam, we were just..."

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped, slapping Genevieve across the face. "I know you may not care for us. But know this. You may dream of being something else, yet all you will ever become is some low life maid. Especially if you continue to keep that pest around."

"Don't you dare speak about _my sister _like that!" hissed Genevieve

"Quiet!"

The last slap ecohed across the room. A large bruise had already begun to form. Seeing the rage in her eyes, Genevieve quickly rushed Anne back to the kitchen to finish the dessert and get started on their dinner.

"Anne, please watch the tarts while I go get the water for our soup," said Genevieve, as she began to walk out the door.

Yet before she could even step outside, she found a rather large basket filled to the brim with different types of meats.

Shocked, she picked up the basket and found a small slip of paper wedge between a sausage and pork. It read,

_"Sorry for wasting your time. Hopefully this helps you to forgive me."_

She simply smiled as she set the basket down on the table.

"Where did that come from?" asked Anne, hoping down from the stool in front of the fire.

"I don't know," said Genevieve, hiding the note behind her back. "They just appeared, maybe it's magic."

"Really?"

"No, get back to work," she said, giving her a playful shove.

"Fine," drawled Anne, turning back to the pastries.

Looking back at the note, she couldn't help but smile. Though a thought soon crept into her mind. How could a painter be able to afford all this meat?

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun. Yeah okay so not a cliffhanger ending, just a sweet one. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. It's about a third of the way written, so hopefully it'll be out sooner than this one.**

** Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray****, next chapter! I hope that I can start updating about every two weeks. Though I'm going to have make an exception for the next few weeks, since death weeks are starting on Monday for drama. And yes it's as bad as it sounds, though it's also really fun. So hopefully this extra long chapter can tide you guys over till then. Enjoy!**

* * *

About 2 days had past and the boy seem to crowd Genevieve's mind more than before. The fact that he seemed to have a past with the law, made her worry. Yet the way he talked, laughed, and even smiled, made her question her worry. And because of this, she had begun to fall behind in her duties. More than once, one of the brats had yelled at her for being careless.

"Cinder!" screeched Elizabeth, tearing her out of her thought " I told you bring the blue necklace not the green one!"

"Apologies miss," she recited, scolding herself for drifting off again.

"Clot," murmured Elizabeth

"Cinder! Ashpet! Come here at once!" called the Duchess

"Coming Madam," she called back "By your leave, miss."

Genevieve then rushed down the hall to the Duchess's room. She entered to find the Duchess staring intently at a letter. A moment later Anne came in covered in ash and soot.

"What is it, ma'am?" asked Genevieve, curtsying.

"It appears that we will be having very special dinner guests this Friday,"

"What good news," said Genevieve "Who is it to be?"

"The royal family,"

"Oh,"

"I'm going to need you both to be on your best behaviors," instructed the Duchess, handing Genevieve a rolled up piece of parchment. "Along with making sure the house is spotless. I'll need you to go into the town to pick up a few things. I don't want the royal family thinking we're a bunch of paupers living in filth."

"Maybe we'll see that man again!" exclaimed Anne

"What man?"

"No man," injected Genevieve "She means the prince. The picture of him, on the announcement in town square."

"I certainly hope you're not thinking of attending,"

"Of course not, ma'am," she said "What would I have to wear?"

"Precisely," smiled the Duchess "Dismissed."

"Thank you ma'am," they chorused.

* * *

"Why couldn't we tell her about the boy?" asked Anne

"If she found out about him, then it would mean more trouble for us,"

"But it's just a boy,"

"But she found out that we spoke to anyone, they would think that we were slacking off on our duties." explained Genevieve "Besides, just because we go into town doesn't mean we'll see him. The last two times were flukes."

"What if I step in front of a moving cart again?"

"Then I'll probably kill you," said Genevieve "If the cart doesn't."

"Really?"

"No! Look, can we please drop it?" she asked "He seems like a nice man, but there are hundreds of men living in this kingdom. Just because we talk to one doesn't make him any more special. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now let's get started on this list, it looks like it might take at least two people to have everything ready by Friday," she said, skimming over the rather long piece of parchment "Maybe tomorrow, after breakfast we can go into town."

* * *

Friday quickly approached, and by some miracle they had managed to get everything ready for the royal family.

"Victoria, look the carriage approaches! Our prince is here!" exclaimed Elizabeth, looking out the window with her sister.

Even Anne couldn't help but look out the window to catch a glimpse of the royal carriage. Yet just as the carriage pulled in, she was interrupted

"Ashpet! What are doing above the stairs?" asked the Duchess

"I was just finishing up some cleaning that my sister asked me to do,"

"And where is your sister?"

"Below in the kitchen," she said "She's finishing up the final bits for dinner."

"Good now get going, I don't want the royal family thinking any less of us," the Duchess said. "Oh and have your sister meet with me in the study."

"Yes ma'am,"

When Anne reached the kitchen, she found Genevieve adding the finishing touches to a roast.

"Well are they here?"

"Yeah, there carriage was so beautiful," gushed Anne "It was white with the edges looking like they were made of gold, and was pulled by four grey horses."

"That sounds amazing," she said, turning back to the roast.

"It was," sighed Anne "Oh and the Duchess wants to see you in the study."

"Now?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, wait here and watch the soup," said Genevieve "I'll be right back."

She traveled up the stairs, trying to keep out of the way of the family. Slowly she opened the great oak doors and found the Duchess with her back to the door.

"You wished to speak to me, madam?"

"Yes," she said, turning to face Genevieve "I trust everything is in order for tonight?"

"Of course ma'am," bowed Genevieve "The soup is ready and is being heated, the roast is done as well as the ordures, and the dessert is ready for the oven. Everything done exactly as you instructed."

"Good. I need hardly remind you the importance of this night, do I?"

"No, ma'am,"

"Then it won't come as a surprise, that if anything were to go wrong it would be on your head,"

"Of course not,"

"And it wouldn't be out of place for a punishment to take place? Say 10-50 lashes, each?"

"No ma'am," answered Genevieve, trying to control herself at the thought of her sister receiving any harm.

"Wonderful! After all, it would be a shame if another bruise were to mar that plain face of yours, would it not?" she suggested, placing a hand on the faded bruised cheek. "Now go, we've wasted enough time as it is. I'm sure the royal family is not use to being kept waiting this long."

"Yes madam,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room, James couldn't have been having a worse time. He was use to dozen of women fawning over him, and could easily handle two. Yet these two "ladies" seemed to redefine his thought on the Ladies of the Court.

"Oh your highness, do tell of your adventure in the southern lands," gushed Elizabeth, draping herself over his arm while simultaneously batting her eyelashes.

"There's nothing much to tell," he said, wriggling his arm out of her grasp. "It was certainly sunnier than Etia, yet too hot for my liking."

"Though I'm sure it's the perfect place for a romantic getaway," cooed Victoria, practically yanking him away from her sister.

"If you enjoy warm weather,"

"Oh, I do!" both sisters exclaimed.

Luckily before he could feel any more discomfort, Duchess Williams returned and announced that dinner was ready.

The dining room was a large bright room, with white walls and red carpeted floors. Large curved windows with rich blue curtains lined the back wall, that would fill the room with natural light. Yet with the setting sun, it filled the room with a soft glow, helped by the chandeliers over the table and the candelabras on a round white, grey and white counter. In the center of the room, was a long white table with enough seats for eight.

"Shall we sit?"

So he was positioned between the sisters again,facing the door leading to the kitchen, while his parents were seated across from him, and the hosts at the heads of the table.

He tried to listen to the conversation between his parents and the Williams, yet found that he couldn't. Partly because he kept glancing at the servant's door, trying to think of why he would be concerned with the servants. And partly because, both sisters seem to take an interest in running their hand on each of his legs.

"What do think of this new development, James?" asked the Queen

"Well," he coughed, shifting in his chair trying to shake both hands.

Yet before he could get another word out, the servant's door opened and he remembered why he should be worried.

* * *

"You have the bread?" Genevieve asked

"Yes," said Anne holding up the two covered baskets.

"Good, and I have the pot of soup," said Genevieve, balancing the pot on her hip. "Now remember, place the baskets on each end of the table, while I serve the soup. When you're done, come back and get the ordures ready."

"I know Gen," sighed Anne "You've told me this, a million times!"

"I just want to be sure," said Genevieve, shifting the pot again. "Nothing can go wrong tonight."

Together they made their way up the stairs, and into the dining room. Keeping her head down, Genevieve made her way over to the counter, and set the pot down, to position the ladle. When she turned around, she came eye to eye with the Prince. And for one moment, everything stopped.

The clothes and face may have been even cleaner than before. Yet there was no fooling her this time. The eyes, hair, and face hadn't changed. Marcus was the Prince. The Prince was Marcus, no James now.

So shocked by this revelation, she had nearly lost her grip on the pot. Yet she quickly remembered where she was, and regained her composure. Forcing a smile, she carried the pot over and began to serve, keeping her eyes away from the Prince.

Though she was able to keep her emotions in check, the same could not be said for Anne. As Genevieve began to serve, she had placed the last basket on the table near the Duke, King and Prince. When she looked up, she too came face to face with him.

"You're..." she gasped

Yet a stern shake of the head, and clearing of her throat from Genevieve, was enough to silence and cause her to retreat.

Genevieve finished serving, and quickly made her way back down to the kitchen. And as soon as she closed the door, she let out a long sigh. Her mind felt like it was going a mile a minute, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Making her way back down to the kitchen, she tried in vain to calm her puzzled mind.

"He's the prince! He's the prince!" yelled Anne, jumping around the kitchen "Isn't it amazing?"

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing," she said, pulling out a few silver trays. "More like, surprising."

"But it's great isn't it?" asked Anne, running over. "You're friends with the Prince! He could do anything for you!"

"But he won't," argued Genevieve "Because we won't be asking him for anything. In fact I doubt that we'll even be friends after today."

"Why?"

"Because he's a prince and princes don't go around spending time with peasants no matter how nice," she tried, yet the confusion was still clear on the young girl's face. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Adults are crazy," muttered Anne, taking a tray from Genevieve.

"Trust me, one day things will become clearer," she smiled, putting the finishing touches on the last tray. "There, now set that tray down on the table and we can relax for a little bit."

* * *

For the next few hours, Genevieve did her best to keep her composure around the royal family as course after course was served. And though she tried to not look at the prince, she felt his eyes on her. She was glad, when the last dish was finished and the plates were cleared.

While the Royal family, and Williams retreated to some sitting room to discuss further business. Anne and her went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

"I think that went quite well," sighed Genevieve. "Ignoring the fact regarding the prince."

"Do you really think he won't want to be friends?" asked Anne

"Well, it's not so much about want," explained Genevieve. "It's more a matter of can't not want. He's a prince and is held to different standards, and those standards don't include us."

"Maybe they could,"

"But they probably don't," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the last we saw of him."

Yet life seemed to love to prove her wrong. As sooner had she said it, then he came crashing down the stairs looking a wild lunatic. And for the second time that day, the time stopped as they locked eyes.

* * *

"Now hold on..." he started

"You lied!"

"No, I never said where I worked," he protested "I only gave you my name."

"I should have known you were lying," she screeched "No one has dirty clothes, yet are able to keep their face so clean."

"I wanted you to treat like I was normal,"

"And I couldn't have done that with knowing the truth?" she asked "Knowing that you're the Prince?"

"No,"

"So you expect me to trust you, when you can't even trust me with the truth?"

"Why do you even care, you seemed very eager to get away from me," he fought "Both times

"Well maybe if I had known who you were then I wouldn't have been so rude," she snapped "Plus you acted like a criminal on the run, the last time. For all I knew you could have been one."

"No, you would have just treated me like a prince,"

"And I shouldn't?"

"Oh James, where are you?" cooed Elizabeth's voice, wafting down the stairs.

"Hide me,"

"Pardon?"

"Please, just until she goes away,"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No, I could into serious trouble if I'm caught hiding a prince,"

"I'd make sure you wouldn't," he reasoned "Just please help me."

"Sorry, but I'm in the mood to take risks today,"

"I'd pay you,"

"Not interested,"

"Your majesty," sang Elizabeth, sounding closer. "Are you down here

"Then you leave me no choice, but as your prince, I order you to hide me from that woman," he whispered

"That's rich," she scoffed "Coming from the man, that not two seconds ago wanted me to treat him like a normal person."

"Please!" he pleaded, getting down on his knees.

"No!"

He rapidly raked his mind for any other options, then out of the blue one came to mind.

"Then do it as the favor you owe me,"

"What favor?"

"The one you gave to me when I saved your sister," he reminded. "You said you would do anything to repay me, well now you can. Hide me!"

Knowing she was caught, Genevieve bit her lip. She had said that she would do anything he asked of her. But she thought he would use it for borrowing money or some small task. Not hiding him in a small kitchen and lying to the daughter of her boss.

"Fine," she sighed "Get in that cupboard."

"What?"

"You wanted to hide," she explained "And since there aren't many places to hide in here, we need to make do. And the only thing that will work, is one of the cupboards near the fireplace. Now get in."

Reluctantly he did, and just in time. No sooner had Genevieve closed the door, than Elizabeth came sauntering in.

"Cinder!" she barked "Have you seen the prince?"

"Yes, I saw him when you were all having dinner. He seemed a little trouble, maybe you should go comfort him," suggested Genevieve

"That's not what I meant, dolt," snapped Elizabeth "He disappeared on me, and I was wondering if he at all came into this... room."

"Oh that," smiled Genevieve, trying her best to be pleasant. "No, I don't believe I have. Perhaps you should try upstairs."

"Don't you think I've already tried that," she sneered "You really are useless."

"Actually Elizabeth, I think I did see him,"

"Well why didn't you say that before?"

"Momentary lapse," she lied, glancing at the cupboard. "I believe he said he was going for a walk, and would enjoy it immensely if you joined him. He should be around where the well is."

"Oh, so like his highness to be a romantic," sighed Elizabeth, trotting out the back door.

When she left, Genevieve quickly rushed to the door and locked it shut. Yet waited a few minutes before she let him out.

"Ow," he moaned, tumbling out of the cupboard.

"You deserved it,"

"Ugh," he groaned, stretching himself. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, you've got about twenty minutes until she grows tired and comes back," she explained. "You should probably go while you have the chance. Wouldn't want to end up in her clutches. I think she still has the last man she liked, still locked up in her room."

She couldn't help but giggle at his pale face. "Kidding,"

"So we're friends now, right?"

Looking at him, she wanted to yell no. To tell him to go away and stop filling her life with strife. Yet she couldn't help but think of the fun and excitement that came with him. And before she could truly think properly.

"Yes,"

"Excellent," he smiled. And she couldn't help but smile with him. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she breathed, giving a halfhearted wave, as reality sunk in.

* * *

And after only two days, Genevieve was convinced that she had made a mistake. There was no way she could be friends with a prince! She didn't have time for friends, she was too busy with her work and making sure her sister was safe and cared for. It was this thought that constantly made itself known, as she perused through the wares of the market, trying to complete the trivial task the Duchess had sent her on. The sooner she got it done, the sooner she could get home and back to Anne, who was charged with helping the brats.

"Excuse me, miss?" came a silvery voice.

Genevieve turned to find a very fine woman standing behind looking very lost. She was a rather short woman, but had all the right curves. The woman was draped in red and black attire, with large rubies dripping from her ears and neck. A crown of gold and rubies sat upon her carefully styled raven hair. In short the woman was gorgeous, and powerful.

"Your Majesty," bowed Genevieve

"Oh, here I was hoping I could go unnoticed," the woman sighed "I suppose it was the crown that gave me away?"

"Actually it was the crest on your broach," she said, pointing to the woman's chest. "That's the Thule's crest. You're Alyssa, Queen of Thule and the prince's older sister. You look a lot like him, by the way."

"You know my brother?"

"I may have met him once," said Genevieve "How may I help you, your majesty?"

"I seem to have lost my way. I was just looking around, and yet it seems that everything changed the last time I was here. Would you mind helping me back to my carriage?"

"Of course," said Genevieve "Do you remember any particular stores it was by?"

"I believe it was near a cheese shop and butcher store,"

"Ah, that would be on the west side of the market," she said "Follow me."

Together they walked through the twists and turns of the town.

"So how so you know my brother?"

"I wouldn't say I know him. I really only met once,"

"Darling, I deal with politicians who lie on a daily basis, not to mention I grew up with the boy who would lie to get out of horse riding,"

"He would lie that much?"

"Oh much more,"

"Oh," sighed Genevieve. "Ah, here we are."

Just as Queen Alyssa had said, there was a large red carriage inlined with gold.

"Thank you dear," said Queen Alyssa "Is there anywhere you need to go? I would be happy to give you a ride."

"Oh no, I couldn't," protested Genevieve

"Really it's no trouble,"

"Well, alright," said Genevieve, moving to the front.

"Oh no dear, I want you back here with me,"

After giving directions to the driver, she climbed in. And the inside was much like the outside. The cushions was a deep maroon, and stiff.

"My husband, Edmund," she said, motioning to a large scowling man, dressed similarly to the Queen.

"Your majesty," whispered Genevieve, silently wishing she had declined the invitation.

The King simply nodded his head in acknowledgment, and turned back to the window.

"Now tell me everything that's happened between you and my brother," gushed Alyssa "It's so rare for us royals to connect with anyone."

"Well, its started about two weeks ago..."

And once she started, she couldn't stop. Soon all their moments, from the cart to the dinner, came tumbling out.

"My it sounds as though you've spent quite a good amount of time together," said Alyssa "And made a lasting impression on each other."

"To be honest, it feels so good to tell this to someone who'll actually understand," Genevieve confessed, leaning back. "Perhaps I was being rash, when I agreed to be his friend."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed Alyssa "After all, I'm sure there's some secret you have that you wouldn't want to get out. I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him. Like I said before it so hard for us to meet anyone we like. It's so hard to find anyone you can truly trust."

"I suppose that's true, yet I was more angry that felt he could never tell me. Not so much the fact that he lied altogether," admitted Genevieve "Though you wouldn't be trying to set me up with him, would you?"

"Oh heavens no! He gets enough of that from our mother. He really doesn't need that from me," explained Queen Alyssa "All I want is for him to have a friend, someone he can trust."

"How nice," she said "Now do you mind if I ask you a question, your majesty?"

"Not at all. Ask away,"

"Well I was wondering why it is you're here," said Genevieve. "I mean I know to see family and all. Yet when any family of the Royal family come to visit, they ring these bells that you can hear from the outskirts of town. Or at least that what some say. You can certainly hear them from the Blackthorn manor. Yet I haven't heard any."

"Well that's because no one knows I'm here."

"Pardon,"

"You see, it's been a while since I've seen my brother. And while it would be nice to just come up. Though I thought it would be great if I created a little surprise for his birthday,"

"That sounds wonderful,"

"Oh I'm sure it will be," she sighed "Ah, looks like we're here."

Sure enough, the carriage had stopped outside the manor.

"Thank you very much for the ride your majesty,"

"You're quite welcome dear," she said "We must do this again, I'll send someone for you."

"Uh, of course,"

"Ta-ta dear," waved Alyssa "It was lovely talking to you. Goodbye,"

"Goodbye your majesties," waved Genevieve, walking back towards the manor.

As soon as Genevieve was out of sight, the carriage began to move again.

"Well, that was a waste of time," sighed the King.

"Quite the contrary dear. I think we've found exactly what we need,"

* * *

**Boy did this chapter have a lot in it. Though this chapter was originally going to be chapter 3, I thought it would make more sense if they got to know a little about each other first. That way, Genevieve's little blowup would seem a little more natural. And yes there is a reason why I made the reveal so soon. I really wanted to get that liar revealed thing out of the way. That way the progression between them, is more natural. Hope you guys enjoyed and the estimated date of the next chapter will be somewhere after the 14th of March. Sorry, but I'm going to be busy. Please review though, it might make me try harder to squeeze in more writing time. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Spring Break! And for those of you who it isn't spring break, Happy whichever Holiday is next for you! I am done with school for the week and the play is done. More time to write. So as celebration, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I had a lot to do. Thanks to all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Genevieve awoke the next morning, she felt content and strangely at peace for once. The worry and fear seemed to have lessen it's grip over her and let her relax.

"Anne, time to get up," she said, shaking her sister.

"No, sleeping," muttered Anne, rolling over.

"Come on, sweetie," she laughed, pulling off the blanket. "We've got work to do."

"No work, sleep,"

"Up," commanded Genevieve, picking her up and dropping her down.

"You're never any fun," pouted Anne, shuffling over to the closet.

"Such is the pains of the older sibling," sighed Genevieve, wrapping her arms around Anne. "Oh, save me younger sibling!"

"Gen!" whined Anne, trying to wriggle out of her sister's grasp. "You're being weird! Are you sick?"

"No," chuckled Genevieve, releasing Anne and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, we should get started."

* * *

For most of the day, things were normal. The girls were their normal whiny selves. While the Duchess gave into most of their complaints. And the Duke just stayed in his office. It wasn't until about midday that things began to take a turn, when a knock was heard at the back door.

"Strange, I wasn't expecting anyone, were you?" asked Genevieve, looking from the door to Anne.

"No,"

"Perhaps it some poor lost fellow in need of directions," suggested Genevieve, going over.

Yet when she opened the door, the person standing there was anything but poor.

"Queen Alyssa!" she exclaimed, sinking into a bow. "What are you doing here, your majesty? You aren't lost again?"

"Oh no! The carriage is parked just over those hills, in the forest," assured the Queen. "I am anything but lost. May I come in?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Genevieve, stepping aside so as to let the Queen in. "Please sit down. I was about to go set the table for tea. Would you care for any?"

"Actually that's why I came," explained the Queen, sitting on the small stool offered.

"You came to have tea in a kitchen?" asked Genevieve, confused.

"Oh no dear, not here. At my place, perhaps on Friday?" further explained the Queen.

Genevieve just stood there for a moment, mouth wide open.

"That is, if you are available," said the Queen

"Oh no, I believe I could attend. I just don't understand," said Genevieve, her hands fidgeting out of nervousness. "Why exactly do you wish to have tea with _me_? Furthermore, why did you come all this way just to ask me? Why not send a messenger?"

"Well dear, for one I quite enjoyed our last conversation we had together. I just had to see you again," began the Queen. "As to why I came myself instead of sending a messenger. Well, as you might not remember, I want to keep a low profile. So sending a messenger, might have attracted too much attention."

"I suppose that does make sense,"

"So what do you say dear, will come for tea?"

"Well..." she trailed off, looking at her sister. If she were to go to tea for a whole afternoon, she would be leaving her to the family's mercy. "I would love to come, but only if I can bring my sister. You see, she is quite young, and not use to being away from me. I wouldn't want to impose, but I wouldn't want to leave her here all alone."

"Of course not dear," said the Queen, getting up from the stool. "You are welcome to bring your sister."

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides I adore children," cooed the Queen, stopping in front of Anne. She looked at her for a second, before chuckling awkwardly and ruffling her hair. "Simply adore them."

"Then I'll see you on Friday?"

"Perfect, at let's say... noon?"

"Certainly, till then your majesty," said Genevieve, leading her over to the door.

"Till then," agreed the Queen "I'll be sure to send someone to collect you. Goodbye dear, it was nice to see you again."

Yet before either of them could even reach for the handle, another knock came.

"Genevieve, Anne? Anyone home?"

"James?!" both girls exclaimed

"What is he doing here?" hissed the Queen, looking frantically at the door.

"I don't know!" whispered Genevieve, glancing at the door.

"Is anyone there?" he asked

"Just one second your highness, James... just give me on minute!" called Genevieve

"He can't know I'm here!"

"Just wait,"

"Quickly!"

Genevieve looked around for a place to hide the queen. The Queen wore a rather large dress, which would make it hard to shove her in the cupboard. And she doubted that the Queen would be as willing as her brother to hide there. That left only...

"Quick hide in here," said Genevieve, opening the door to their bedroom. "I'll try to get rid of him as quickly as I can. Stay in here until I come and get you."

Shutting one door, she quickly ran over to the other one and pulled it open to see James standing there in his pesant outfit.

"James! What are you doing here?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were all doing,"

"We're doing fine," she said hesitantly "Is that all? I don't mean to be rude but I have a lot to do today so..."

"Well, I hoped that we could maybe spend some time together, you know, as friends?" he asked, walking in a little. "That is what friends do right?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. I don't really have friends, aside from Anne," she said, walking over to the counters bringing down a silver tray.

A few minutes passed, an awkward silence filling the room. While James just stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Genevieve kept shooting small glances at their bedroom door. Finally an idea popped into her head.

"You know what else friends do?" she asked, turning around. "They help each other."

"You want help?"

"Uh, just with this one thing," she said, leading him outside. "It's always been a difficulty for Anne and I to do."

"Well, I guess I could help,"

"Good, cause I need you to do this," she said, motioning to a pile of wood, a large stump with an axe stood near the pile.

"Wood?"

"Yes, I need you to chop it."

"I've never chopped wood before,"

"Oh it's not that hard," she dismissed, taking the axe out of the stump. "It's all in the legs."

She gave him the axe and promptly walked off.

* * *

"Your majesty?" knocked Genevieve

"Is he gone?" whispered the Queen.

"We should have a good amount of time before he's finished," she said "We'll go through the front and backtrack. Come with me."

Together they made their way through the servant's entrance and dining room. They had made their way to the main hall. Yet as they passed one of the four parlors, the sound of the Duchess's heels were heard.

"Oh no," sighed Genevieve "Your Majesty, I hate to put you in another room for who knows how long. But please get into this room, until I come for you again. Please."

Yet before the Queen could respond, the sound of footsteps had grown twice in volume. So quickly opening the door and ushering the Queen in, Genevieve hid the Queen once more. And just as she close the door, the Duchess came around the corner.

"Cinder! What are you doing?"

"I was just making my way back to the kitchen now that tea has been set up," she answered, motioning to the door.

"And you set it up in the west parlor?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"You set up our tea in the Spring parlor, even though it's Fall?"

"Well, I thought that since it's starting to get cold it might be nice to be reminded of Spring. So I set it up in the west parlor,"

"That would certainly be nice, if we wanted to be reminded of Spring,"

"I just thought-"

"You're slacking again girl," she warned "Now go set up tea in the East parlor. Oh, and when you're done, be sure to wash the windows, dishes, do the laundry, air out the rugs, and drapes, and be sure to clean out the fireplaces. I think that should be enough to help remind you of your duties, don't you?"

"Yes madam,"

"Good, now go,"

Genevieve swept into a low bow until the Duchess had left. As soon as the footstep had faded, she peeked her head in the room.

"Your Majesty?"

Yet as she looked in the brightly painted room, there was no one there.

"Oh no,"

* * *

She rushed through the house, looking in every room trying to find some glimpse of a crown or black hair. It wasn't until she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen to get Anne, did she find the Queen. Right on the stairs, peering through a crack in the door.

"Your majesty, what are you doing back here?"

"Shh!" the Queen shushed "He'll hear you."

"Who?"

"Him," she said pointing to the crack.

Peering through Genevieve saw both Anne and James chatting as though they had been friends for years. Genevieve swore softly at the sight.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't wait in the other room,"

"I thought that woman was going to come in and panicked," explained the Queen quickly "I got turned around and ended up back here."

There was something to her tone that didn't settle right with Genevieve, yet she brushed it off not wanting to offend the Queen.

"Alright, wait here until Anne or I come and get you," said Genevieve peering through the crack once more. "We're going to try and get you out through the back. Just wait here, please."

With a quick nod from the Queen, Genevieve ducked back inside the kitchen careful not to expose the Queen.

"James! Done with the chopping already?"

"Haven't even started,"

"So you decided to come back inside?"

"I decided to come back and see if I could get some help,"

"Ah, well then go back outside. I'll be with you in a few minutes and I can show you how," said Genevieve, ushering him to the door.

When James had left, Genevieve turned to her sister.

"The Queen is just behind that door. While I go and make sure the Prince is distracted, I want you to take the Queen and run as fast as you can into the woods. Be sure to take the bucket with you. When the Queen is in her carriage, go to the well and bring back some water. That way you have an excuse," she instructed "Do you understand?"

"Why is she hiding from her brother. Doesn't she love him?" asked Anne

"Of course she does. She just has a surprise for him that she doesn't want to be ruined," she explained. "Now go get the Queen, we need to be quick."

Turing away from her sister, Genevieve made her way out to the stump. There she saw James looking at the axe as though it was some bizarre item that would take a life time to understand.

"It's an axe," she called "Not that much different from a sword."

"How do you figure?"

"Well," she said, taking the axe from him and setting up a log on the stump. "With a sword you can kill a man and cut him up. With an axe, you can do the same, especially wood."

With one fluid motion she swung the axe, lodging into the wood.

"Like I said, it's all in the legs," she said, splitting the wood. "You try."

She watched as he tried, in vain, to copy her movement.

Shaking her head, she placed a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Your legs are too close together," she said "You need your stance to be able to split the wood when you actually hit it."

"And you need me to do this 'difficult' task?" he smirked, looking at her.

"Shut up," she blushed "Try again and mind your legs."

As he tried and tried again to lodge the axe in the wood, Genevieve let her gaze wander. In the corner of her eye, she could see two specks running towards them.

"Ha!" he cried, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Looking down she saw that he had managed to get the axe in the center of the wood.

"Good," she said, moving so that she blocked the specks. "Now push down on the axe."

She watched as he tried and somewhat succeeded.

"Not bad," she commented

"I can see why you don't like doing this. It's a bloody pain," he said, reaching for another log.

"Why don't you take a break," she suggested, glancing over her shoulder to see if they had made much progress.

"I've only done one log,"

"But you've done plenty of swings. Surely your arms are tired," she said, turning him to face the manor. "What do you think of the house?"

"It's pretty," he commented "But why ask something like that?"

"I just wonder what other people think when they see that house," she said, drifting off into thought.

"What do you see when you see it?" he asked.

Yet Genevieve didnot answer. She simply stared at the manor, a frown eteched on her face.

"Are you alright Evie?"

"Evie?" she asked, snapping out of it.

"You don't like the name?"

"Not particually," she said "But why call me that. Genevieve will do fine."

"Well, your sister calls you Gen, so why not I have some sort of nickname for you. We are friends after all," he said "That's what friends do, right?"

"I haven't had any friends, expect Anne," she reminded him

"Well now you have one," he said, smiling. "Why don't you like the name Evie?"

"It's a stupid nickname for Genevieve," she spat glancing back at the woods.

"I never knew one could hate a nickname so much,"

"I don't hate it,"

"Yet you won't let me call it?"

"She wouldn't let me use it either," said Anne, with the bucket of water in her hand. "That's why I use Gen."

"It's prettier," lied Genevieve "And simpler."

"So what would you have me call you?" he asked

"You could use Gen,"

"No," he frowned "What about Eve? Or is that too similar to Evie?"

"Eve will do fine," she said, glancing at the sun. "Now if we are going to keep our job, Anne and I need to get back. We've got quite a lot to do. Please excuse us."

"I could help," he offered

"Just help by chopping that wood," she called, running back to the manor. "And remember the legs."

Back in the house, both girls set to work.

"Genevieve, are you okay?" asked Anne, noticing the shake of her hands.

"I'm fine, just... tired,"

"Are we really going to have tea with the Queen?"

"We have to, we promised,"

"What about the Prince?"

"We'll just make up some excuse," she muttered. "Now grab that tray, we've got work to do."

For the next few hours, each party worked. It wasn't until the sun began to dip low in the sky, that James departed for home.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"Relax Bram," said James, slipping back into his uniform.

"Relax? I've had to explain to several officials as to why the Prince couldn't be bothered to show up. Not to mention that two of those officials were your parents," Bram retorted, helping him with his jacket. "You do know that I could lose my head, if they discovered I was lying."

"You're overreacting,"

"Where were you?"

"Learning how to use an axe,"

"An axe, your highness?" asked Bram, "I thought you favored a sword."

"Well, a prince needs to know his weapons," reasoned James, trotting out of the room, Bram following close behind.

"And who exactly taught you how to use an ax, my prince?"

"Oh, a friend," he said, "Just a friend."

"I didn't know you had time to make friends,"

"You be surprised at what I do in my spare time,"

"Princes aren't suppose to have free time,"

"Which is why I make it,"

"And one day it'll come to bite you in the ass," retorted Bram. "Apologies your highness, I spoke out of term."

"Don't be, I'm sure you're right," shrugged James "I just have to enjoy it while I can."

* * *

"You called, my lady?" bowed Genevieve, as she entered the Duchess's chambers. It was past supper time, yet still too early for them to retire to bed.

"Yes, the girls and I will be needing your help packing for our trip,"

"Packing? Where exactly is it that you'll be going?"

"To the King's castle. We've been invited for a visit, by the Queen herself,"

"How nice," commented Genevieve, not really caring. Every few months, same as the ball, the Queen would invite a slew of ladies to visit in hopes that one would catch her son's eye. Yet they never did. She made a mental note to ask what he thought of the visit.

"You'll be coming with us, you and that sister of yours," said the Duchess. "So be sure pack whatever decent clothing you might have."

"Pardon?"

"Are you turing deaf now, stupid?" exclaimed the Duchess "The letter stated to bring a few servants. Now go and be sure to pack my daughter's best clothes, and make sure they aren't wrinkled. We leave in less than a week, we need to be ready. Go!"

"Yes ma'am," she bowed, before leaving. Yes, she would definitely need to speak to James about this visit.

* * *

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner. But no promises. Did you guys enjoy it? Dislike it? Any thoughts as to how I can improve? Or just some random question you want to ask, I'm all ears. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea, new chapter! Not much to say, except... Enjoy!**

* * *

The Duchess and her daughters made sure to keep the girls busy for the next few days. Having them pack and re-pack their clothes, jewelry, hats and makeup, on top of their already long chore list. By the time Friday rolled around, neither girl remembered the tea.

"Anne, be careful!" scolded Genevieve, narrowly catching a plate. They had been washing dishes, when one slipped from Anne's hands. "If one of these were to break, we would be remembering the punishment for a week."

"Sorry,"

"Just be more careful next time," she said, as she handed Anne another dish to dry.

They continued in silence, until the sound of hooves broke it.

"What in the world?" asked Genevieve, opening the door,

Outside was a carriage, small and brown with one grey horse pulling it. A thin man, in a red coat with a large feather hat stepped down.

"Good day miss," he greeted with a tip of his hat. "I have come to fetch a Miss Genevieve and her sister Anne."

"I am Genevieve and this is my sister Anne,"

"Under the order of her majesty Queen Alyssa, ruler of the kingdom Thule to bring both ladies to tea,"

"Tea was today?"

"Aye milady,"

"I nor my sister are ladies, you need not address so formally," she said

"You are the Queen's guest, it would be wrong to treat them so informally,"

"I see," she said "Please give us a few minutes to prepare, I'd hate to insult her majesty looking like a mangled pig."

"Very well,"

Closing the door, Genevieve rushed over to what was left of the water bucket and began to wash her face.

"Anne, go get the hairbrush, then start washing your face," she commanded

When she did as told, Genevieve quickly snatched the brush and began to work on her hair.

"Anne! I told you to wash your face!" exclaimed Genevieve, seeing that her sister was simply watching.

"Do I have to come?"

"Of course you do,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust the people upstairs,"

"But you said to never talk bad about those upstairs,"

"Sweetie, if I leave you alone, and they find out that I snuck out. I wouldn't be the only one to suffer from it," explained Genevieve, tying her hair up in a tight bun. "You'll be safer with me, having tea with the Queen."

"The Queen doesn't like me," argued Anne

"She'll treat you better than the Mistress will, if I leave you alone here," Genevieve said, dipping a cloth in the bucket. "And that's good enough for me. Now are you going to wash your own face, or am I going to have to do it for you?"

"I'll do it,"

"Good, now hurry,"

It took another 5 minutes for the girls to get ready, since it took a while to brush out a good amount of the tangles in Anne's hair. While the inside of the carriage was rather comfy, the ride was rather bumpy. It would not have been so bad if it had been for a few minutes. Even half a hour would have been tolerable. Except the trip was not that short, it was two hours. So by the end of the journey, both girls felt a little queasy.

"My lady," the steward said, with a bow as he opened the door.

"Thank you,"

When Genevieve saw the little house, she didn't know what to think. She remembered how the Queen had wanted to remain low, yet it seemed as though the Queen didn't want to give up the life of luxury yet. The house, while on the smaller size, was a two story grey stone manor. Half of the house was hidden by shrubbery, while the other half looked as though it was ready to fall in. It still held the details of high class manor, yet it's age and neglect made it less desirable.

"Welcome Lady Genevieve, her majesty is expecting you in the parlor. A maid will show you the way,"

"Thank you sir," she said, following a lanky maid through the doors.

Together, they traveled down a long hallway, till they reached a polished door of oak near the end on the left. The maid opened it, revealing a room with no windows. It was well lit by two chandeliers and a few candelabras. The walls were a deep blue, and the floors were reddish, covered by an intricately woven rug with colors like the sunrise. The walls were bare, while in the corner a few armchairs sat. In the center, a round table with three chairs surrounding them. The table was covered by a large white tablecloth, and had a porcelain tea set decorated with flowers on top.

"Lady Genevieve and her sister Anne,"

"Ah, you're here," said Queen Alyssa, getting up from one of the armchairs.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home," said Genevieve, bowing.

"Come sit," said the Queen, gesturing to the table in the middle.

"Thank you,"

"I'm sorry to say that my husband will not be joining us," explained the Queen "He is not one for tea. He finds it tedious and too... southern. I, on the other hand, am a child of Etia, not one of Thule. I love tea time. Don't you?"

"It is nice not to have to worry about serving it," admitted Genevieve.

"Well spoken dear," the Queen chuckled "Well spoken."

"May I serve tea now, your majesty?" asked the maid

"You may,"

Silently, the maid poured three cups, her hands never shook nor did she ever seem to doubt her actions.

"Sugar?"

"Just one," answered Genevieve

"And for you miss Anne?"

"What's tea like?" she asked

"Well, it's like..." Genevieve said, trying to find the right words. "You've seen how we've made tea. It's leaves and hot water mixed together; and you can sweeten it with sugar, cream, or both."

"But what does it taste like?"

"It's like... it's like those mint leaves we had a few weeks ago,"

"Oh,"

"So do want some sugar in it?" asked Genevieve

"Okay,"

"How much little miss?" asked the maid, holding up the sugar bowl.

"Do you want one, or two spoonfuls," clarified Genevieve

"Two,"

"And for you, your majesty?"

"None for me, Georgia,"

After being offered cream, each lady sat, silently stirring her tea. One, unsure of what to say, the other, unsure of how to put a certain question, and the last, just enjoying the color that came from stirring the tea.

"How have you been?" asked the Queen, deciding to ease into a conversation

"Busy, I'll admit," said Genevieve "Especially with the visit to the castle tomorrow."

"Ah yes, I forgot that was tomorrow," after a pause, "I suppose it'll be hard not seeing my brother for a week?"

"Actually, I was invited,"

"I find it hard to believe that my mother would invite servants to a castle,"

"Well not invited as a guest. Anne and I are only going because it was required to bring servants with them,"

"No doubt my brother's doing," remarked the Queen, smiling to herself.

"No doubt," Genevieve agreed.

"How was he when I left, still eager to help?"

"Oh yes, very eager,"

"I do want to apologize for putting you in that awkward position," admitted the Queen "It was very unfair of me. And I feel I might have put too much pressure on you."

"Thank you for your apology, and I don't think it could have gone any better or worse than it did,"

"You're very kind,"

"Though I will admit that it as strange to be around him," she said "I think I may not have quite gotten over the fact that he is a prince."

"Well you have only seen him once since you learned this," the Queen pointed out "I would not worry about it if I were you."

"You think so?"

"Definetly,"

"Once again, your majesty, you have helped me with your wisdom,"

"Think nothing of it, when it comes to my brother I am an expert," she said, though after a pause. "Well, I use to be."

"Perhaps I'll surpass you, your majesty," joked Genevieve.

"It would make my task easier," muttered the Queen

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," dismissed the Queen, turning to Anne. "Just a quick question for you dear. My brother hasn't mentioned anyone special, has he?"

"Not that he's mentioned," said Genevieve, looking down at her cup. "Though I don't think we're quite close enough to share things like that."

"No, I suppose not,"

"You sound disappointed your majesty," noted Genevieve "Were you hoping he might have a special someone?"

"If he did, it would certainly make the letters mother sends me shorter, would it not?"

"I suppose so,"

Turning to the other sister, the Queen asked, "And what do you think of my brother?"

"He's nice," said Anne, fiddling with the spoon.

"Anything else?"

"No,"

"Well I'm glad to hear that you think... good thing about my brother," she said, forcing a smile.

The next hour or so passed in a somewhat comfortable silence, as each woman drank their tea. When enough time had passed, Genevieve felt that if they stayed any longer they would get into trouble.

Together, the girls bid the Queen farewell, and traveled back home. As soon as they were out of sight, the Queen traveled to her rooms.

"I trust everything went well my queen?" asked her husband

"Hardly," she muttered, sitting in front of a small vanity. "Two weeks, and still the best piece of info I've gotten from her, is that he sneaks out of the palace. I could found that out with a spy."

"My Queen, you must have patience," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Perhaps focusing on another goal, would help sooth you."

"Get off of me!" she cried. "I told you before we came here, you will get what you want when I get what I want. That was the deal."

"And that would be fine. If there were not rumors that the Thule's line was not secure,"

"You will get your son, when I get what you promised me," she spat, turning back to the mirror. "Two weeks. You'd think that would be enough time. Hopefully she'll make some progress at that visit."

She sat up.

"The castle visit..."

"My queen?"

"I think I need to pay a visit to some... old friends,"

"Can we trust these friends?"

"With our lives," she said, pushing him towards the bed. "In the mean time..."

She pushed him so that he was laying down on the bed. Climbing on top, she then straddled him. "Perhaps I can start on my part of the bargain."

* * *

"You're going back again, aren't you?" asked Bram, from the doorway

"Of course I am," said James, shrugging on a worn out brown vest.

"You sure this girl actually wanted to be your friend?"

"Of course she did," he argued "Otherwise, she wouldn't have said yes."

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt the feelings of the prince?"

"If she was so worried about my feelings, then she wouldn't have yelled at me for my actions,"

"What has she acted like since then,"

"Distant," he muttered, thinking about her actions. She had seemed distracted the last time they met. And he had come without warning. Perhaps he was being too rash, too bold with this friendship. Perhaps he needed to tone back. "I'll be back later tonight. Cover for me."

"But..."

Yet James had already left, before Bram was able to get another word out.

* * *

After receiving both a through verbal lashing from the Duchess and her daughters. Both were punished with a good amount of extra work. Yet as they set down to start on the larger task, a knock interrupted their task.

"I swear with the amount of people we've been getting, perhaps we should just leave that door open," Genevieve joked, as she went to open it.

There on the other side was James.

"James, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the castle?" asked Genevieve, glancing at the setting sun.

"I just came by to apologize," he explained. "I won't be long."

"If your referring to dinner last week, then don't worry. I forgave you that night, remember?"

"Yes, but it's not about the dinner,"

"It's not?"

"No, it's about a few days ago, when I stopped by unannounced," he explained "It was rude of me to think that you would be okay with me stopping by and staying so long. Especially without a warning. If you'd like, we could just keep our meetings to the Market."

"James, if anyone should apologize, it's me," she said

"What?"

"It's not your fault for my attitude," she explained, "I was caught unaware, but you couldn't help that. And it didn't help that I was having a rather stressful day. I'm sorry if it seemed as though I was taking it out on you. I don't mind having you around, it was actually nice to have the extra help. In fact..."

"Yes?"

"We have some work, that if you'd like to help we'd love it," she suggested

"Lead the way,"

* * *

"How often do you do this?" asked James, looking up from a potato.

As celebration for the girls departure the next day, the Williams had decided to hold a large feast with many guests. As punishment, instead of buying ready food for their guests, the Duchess saw fit that the food should be made by the sisters. That meant cleaning, peeling, and chopping many potatoes, carrots, tomatoes. As well as preparing different meats, and pastries.

"As often as they need it," answered Genevieve "Which is not all that often."

"And you manage to get all this done?"

"A few times we have," she said "But most of the time, we run behind schedule. Though it helps to have an extra hand, so thank you."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pardon?"

"You're favorite color, what is it?"

"Um, I..."

"You do have one, right?"

"Yes but, you have to promise not to laugh,"

"I promise,"

"It's... pink,"

James couldn't help but snort.

"You promised!" she exclaimed "And it's not the kind of pink you find on a ladies's dress. It's the kind of pink you see in a sunrise. The kind that makes you smile.

"Oh how could I have so foolish to not see that, forgive me," he joked

"Well what's your favorite color?" she shot back

"Blue,"

Hearing that, Genevieve snorted. "And my answer was silly?"

"Yet I still like the color,"

"And I like mine,"

"What about you Anne, what's your favorite color?" he asked

"Purple," said Anne, after a thought.

"Ah, the color of royalty. I would expect nothing less from a little princess,"

"I'm not a princess," she giggled

"Certainly you are. You're a princess in Genevieve's eyes and I'm sure you were one in your father's eyes,"

"No, he never knew me,"

"But if he did, then he would have thought just that," interjected Genevieve, hoping they wouldn't see the fear in her eyes. "Maybe we should change the subject."

"What would you like to change it to?"

"Perhaps I could ask you, why it is that they are having the ladies bring their maids on tomorrow's visit?"

"Why do you think?" he smirked "Besides it wouldn't be much fun for me, if I didn't have someone to talk to,"

"I don't think you'll have much time to talk anyone, asides from your ladies,"

"Ah, how you underestimate me,"

"What, do you have plan?"

"And ruin any surprises? No, no! You'll just have to wait,"

As absurd as it sounded, Genevieve couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought that he wanted to spend time with her over the ladies of the land.

"And how do you know that we'll have time for you?" after a thought "Or are you going to pull some trick out of your sleeves?"

The prince simply tapped his nose. "Just wait and see,"

Both Genevieve and Anne giggled at the gesture.

"You are odd,"

"But you like it. Otherwise we wouldn't be friends,"

And Genevieve couldn't help but think,_ "If this _is_ what having a friend is like, then I don't want him to leave,"_

* * *

**Ha! I bet some of you thought that next was the visit. Well, nope. I decided it be nice to have them hang out a bit and finally be comfortable around each other like before. Plus I wanted to do the tea visit. Sorry if it feels like this chapter is too similar to the last one. But I felt I needed a little more time with Queen Alyssa, plus it felt like in the last chapter things were too static between our two leads. So I need to get that out of the way before they went to the palace. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's nice to know that people are enjoying this story. Thanks again :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright chapter 7! Hopefully this will be better than the last two chapters. I noticed that they didn't get as many reviews as the other chapters. But that's okay, if you guys didn't have anything to say then that's fine. By the way, thank you all for making this story have over 1,100 views in about 3 months. That's awesome! Thank you so much and enjoy. :)**

* * *

On a normal morning, the sisters would be able to enjoy a hour or two of silence. Unfortunately the morning of the visit, was anything but normal. For one, both the Duchess and the brats were awake before them. And because of this, they received a special wake up call.

"Get up you lazy things!" cried the Duchess, as she shoved them out of their straw beds. "We're leaving in an hour, and my daughters need to get dressed and eat. Hurry!"

"But it's not even dawn," pointed out Anne, still half asleep.

"And if you had been paying attention, you would know that we must leave early in order to avoid any chaos at the gates. God knows how many ladies the Queen invited this time." spat the Duchess. "Besides, if we are first, then the other ladies will have to compare to _my _daughters."

_"And god help him, with those two." _she thought, starting to get dress.

"I expect breakfast to be on the table in _5 _minutes," the Duchess instructed, "No less."

"Yes Madam," they chorused, as she left.

* * *

After both girls had dressed, they set to work.

"Anne, hand me that bucket from last night," said Genevieve, extending a hand.

Looking in, she muttered, "Hopefully this will be enough for oatmeal."

"I thought they hated oatmeal?" Anne

"If they want breakfast in 5 minutes, then they can't expect a feast,"

After a good amount of rushing, yelling, both from the women upstairs and from Genevieve, the carriage was packed and everyone was in or on the outside.

"What do you think the castle will be like,Victoria?" asked Elizabeth, practically squealing

"Glorious!" gushed Victoria. "Just like the prince!"

"Oh, the prince!"

While they squawked away like hens, up at the driver seat, Genevieve was cursing herself for ever sitting down.

"I forgot how annoying they were, when they _weren't_ fighting," she muttered

"Gen, how much longer?" whispered Anne.

"Sweetie," chuckled Genevieve, "We just left, we won't be there for hours," her face fell "And hours," it fell further "and hours,"

"Oh dear god," muttered the driver.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the gates of the palace.

"Who goes there?" called out a guard from the top of one side of the large iron gates that protected the castle.

"Duke and Duchess Williams, of Blackthorn accompanying their daughters," called Genevieve, "They come under the invitation of her majesty The Queen. For the week's visit."

The guard disappeared inside a small part of the tower.

"What's taking so long?" whined Elizabeth, sticking her head out of one of the windows. "Don't they know who we are?"

"They cannot simply let us in, just by looking at the carriage," Genevieve said, exasperated. "For all they know we could be lesser nobles."

"What impertinence, if they think such a thing!" she exclaimed, "He should be punished, if he were to think that the Williams family was one of lower birth."

"It was merely a thought, miss," said Genevieve, keeping her eyes on the gate. "Nothing more,"

"Well it's a stupid thought," Elizabeth spat "And you are not allowed to speak such thoughts, especially when we are in the presence of the prince."

"Yes, milady,"

"Good," and with that Elizabeth ducked back into the carriage.

A few seconds after that the gates swung open, and the carriage moved forward.

* * *

They arrived at the main doors, white and so tall that three people could sit on each other's shoulders and still not reach the top, where they were met by the Queen herself.

"Welcome Duke Williams, and to your wife and daughters," she greeted. She was a very fine woman, dressed a lovely green dress, with emeralds. "I'm sure you are tired from your journey."

She gestured to the three maids at the top of the steps that led to the doors. "These three will help escort you to your rooms, and help you with your bags."

"Thank you your grace," the Duchess curtsied "But we have our own servants. They can carry our luggage on their own."

"I'm sure they can. But they are expected elsewhere at the moment," said the Queen. "Your servants will be taken to the servant's entrance, where they will be shown where they'll stay, what they're expected to do, and what the rules of this palace are."

"Of course your majesty," curtsied the Duchess again. "Genevieve, Anne, get back in the carriage."

"Yes ma'am,"

Doing as the Duchess commanded, they were taken to the east side of the palace. The palace itself was quite large. It seemed to have four stories, with arched windows everywhere. It was painted a bluish white, that made it look as though it sparkled like a diamond. The servant's entrance, on the very far eastern end of the palace, was very small. And consisted only of one plain wooden door.

Like at the main doors, there was someone waiting outside. It was a tall and lean woman. With blond hair pulled back into a tight bun with a white bonnet covering it. Her uniform consisted of a navy blue skirt that reached the ground, a white buttoned up shirt with a brown corset. On the chest, was a small blue pin with the kingdom's crest.

"Good afternoon," the woman spoke. "I am Miss Emeline head of the servants. You will address me as Miss Emeline, not Miss or Emeline. Just Miss Emeline. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Emeline,"

Following her into the castle, they came into a large kitchen that was four times the size of their kitchen at home. Most of the walls consisted of counter space, except for the three fireplaces for cooking. There was a variety of pots, pans and other utensils. In the room, there were five other doors.

"Those two doors," she said, gesturing to the left wall. "Are the pantry and storeroom. The door on the far wall, leads to the beds."

"Unfortunately we are a little short on beds,"

"We would be fine with sharing a bed,"

"Good," she continued on. "The last door is where we all eat. Breakfast is at 7, lunch at noon, and supper is at 6. If you are late to any meals, then pray that are leftovers. Understand?"

"Understood," they chorused

"Good," she said, "Now as for work..."

* * *

After the tour of the servant's quarters, they were sent to work. Both girls found that it was very hard to navigate one floor of castle. For each floor had multiple hallways, many staircases, and hundreds of doors. One floor was difficult, four was impossible.

Though despite the difficulty of navigation, the work was the same. If not a little easier. Instead of just one or two working on a hallway, there would be at least five on one. In addition, it was nice to have someone to talk to. Most of the servants liked to keep to themselves. There were a few that would chat freely, and there were others that were just down right nasty. Though those were easy to ignore.

By the time it was time to get the family ready for dinner, both girls were in higher spirits than they had ever been at the Blackthorn estate. Those feelings were soon dashed when they started on the girls.

The Duke and Duchess had been easy. But with Elizabeth, she either didn't like the way her hair was styled, or what jewelry she was given. With Victoria, it was her dress. It was either too plain, too fancy, or the wrong color for her complexion. It took multiple attempts until they were both satified.

When they made their way down to the quarters, they had nearly missed supper.

"So you're from the country?" asked the maid sitting across from them. She was quite pale, with red hair and freckles to match.

"Um, yes," answered Genevieve, "And where are you from? You don't wear the blue uniforms like the other palace servants do. So I assume you came with a visiting family."

"Aye, I came from one of the small towns." her eyes shifted to Anne. "Is that your daughter?"

"No sister,"

"Ah, makes more sense," she mused "You know anything about the reason that they suddenly decided to bring family servants here? Our mistress and her daughter have been comin' here since the Queen first started this whole visit."

"No," said Genevieve, bitting her tongue.

"Hmm. What house you work for?"

"Blackthorn, you?"

"Granger,"

"I don't know that one," she grinned sheepishly.

"That's okay. No one would if they didn't own a few mines that contained emeralds. But of course servants aren't suppose to know these things, so shhhh!"

"Of course,"

Smiling, both girls went back to their stew. Every now and then, pausing to chat. As dinner began to wind down, and most went to attend other duties, Genevieve began to get ready to head back to the Williams. But was stopped by the head of servants.

"Miss Emeline?"

"Would you kindly come with me for a minute?" she asked "I need to speak to you alone."

"Of course, Miss Emeline," bowed Genevieve, before turning to Anne. "Go and help them with whatever they need, I'll join you in a few minutes. Go on."

Waiting until Anne left the kitchen, Genevieve followed the head of servants into a spare room.

* * *

"You are an elemental," stated Emeline, when the door was closed.

"Pardon?"

"You are an elemental,"

"I am not,"

"Do not lie," she said "I know when I see one, and you are one."

"How do you know?"

"Elementals have a tint to their eyes, making them brighter," she explained "You have that tint in your eyes. It's faint. No doubt you got that from one of your parents. But it's there, the little blue in the corner of your eye."

"And you tell all this by looking someone in the eye?"

"Well it does take practice,"

"Is there anything else you can do, that no elemental, I have ever met, does?"

"Just one," she said, "And it's something I teach all my girls how to do."

"What?"

"Fight with your element, without anyone seeing you use it,"

"And you'll teach me this?"

"Only if you promise to practice,"

"I will!" exclaimed Genevieve "Though, I must confess, I haven't used my element in quite a while. I always told Anne it was dangerous."

"Anne is your daughter, right?"

"Sister,"

"Apologies,"

"You are not the first to make that assumption,"

"And your sister has the same elemental as you?"

"Yes, we are both of water,"

"I assume you inherited it from your mother?"

"Yes again," Genevieve said "I was told to love my element, but to never use it. And when Anne was born, I taught her the same. I don't hate my element, I just..."

"Wish you never had it,"

"Wish it wasn't a potential target to place on my back,"

"Well if you practice, you won't have to worry,"

"Thank you," said Genevieve

"You are most welcome dear," said Emeline, she then turned serious once more. "Now go, can't have the other servants thinking I'm picking favorites in the visiting servants."

"Of course,"

* * *

The next morning was just as busy as the previous day. The girls took twice as long as the night before, making them late for breakfast. So with an empty stomach, they went to work.

"Now lets see," Genevieve muttered to herself, looking around a hallway. "Was it, take the second staircase from the left, then pass four hallways and go right. And the room should be the third door on the right. Or was it third staircase, two hallways, and four doors. Or-"

"Need some help?"

Turning around she couldn't help but smile, when she saw that it was James who spoke.

Chuckling, she asked "How is it that every time we meet it's always a surprise?"

"Bad timing?"

"Maybe,"

"So you look like you could use some help," he said

"Yes! I seem to have forgotten the way to a certain room that needs help,"

"And what room would that be?"

"It's-" she paused "I forgot."

"What?"

"I was so busy trying to remember the directions, that I forgot what room I was looking for,' she laughed

"Well," he said, with a sly smile. "Perhaps this would be a good time to show you around. What do say, would like a tour?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"None that can't be avoided,"

"James," she warned

"What I'm not allowed to spend time with my friend?" he asked, "I'm not allowed to have fun?

"God you're such a drama queen,"

"So would care to join me?"

"Well-" she paused "Wait, don't you have a ride to go on?"

"What ride?"

"The one with all the visiting ladies,"

"Oh that's not important," he waved

"Really, so it wasn't important enough for Elizabeth and Victoria to have went through their entire wardrobe just for this one ride?"

"Yes,"

"You're impossible,"

"Come on, just one afternoon," he begged "You could look at it, as the prince being friendly to his guests."

"Well, I guess if it's just a tour then it would be alright,"

"Pick a door then milady," he said, gesturing to the hallway.

"Don't make me regret my decision,"

* * *

For the next few hours, Genevieve had fun exploring the many doors of the palace with James. They would go down a hall, where Genevieve would then pick a door. James would then take her through it, and then back to the hallway. Where it would start again. Genevieve had found that most of their rooms were different guest rooms. But some were libraries, parlors, sitting rooms, and many other different rooms. Though one room stood out more than the others, to Genevieve.

"Oh my," she gasped, when they entered a room with yellow doors.

Inside was dozens of different instruments.

"I've never seen so many instruments before. I don't think I could name half of these,"

"Care to play one?" he asked, holding out a beautiful white violin with a golden trim and details along with a matching bow.

"I don't think it's meant for my hands," she said, pushing it away. "Do you play?"

"Oh god no! I've had several teachers and they all quit within a week,"

"Oh my," she laughed. "Maybe we should go to the next room?"

"Choose the door,"

The next door was a light blue with a white trim. Inside had large windows with sitting area. The rest of the room was empty, save for a table, two chairs, and small cabinet. The room was bright and comfortable, but it was hard to tell what it was for.

"What's this room?" she asked, walking over to the table.

"My personal art room,"

"Are these some of yours?" she gestured to the canvases on the table.

"Yes,"

"They're good," she commented, rifling through.

Picking one up, she smiled. "Though this one is my favorite."

Looking over her shoulder, James smiled at the picture. "I'm glad you like it. It took hours to do,"

"I know." she said "I posed for it remember?"

"Of course,"

The picture showed Genevieve and Anne under the tree on the hill, that he had shown them weeks ago. They were posed with Anne on her lap, both smiling and laughing at some untold joke.

"Why are we dressed like that?" asked Genevieve, pointing to the white dress with a flowery pattern on her, and a sunshine yellow dress on Anne.

"I thought it would be better if you were in normal clothes rather than what they make you wear,"

"I like it," she said "Makes us look happier."

"You could keep it, if you like?" he offered

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, then frowned. "There's no way I can take this."

"Trust me, I have plenty of pictures, I'm not going to miss that one,"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed "Don't get me wrong, I want it. I would love to take it home, but I have no way of doing it. I could hide it under our mattress here, but getting it in the carriage? Impossible."

"Well maybe I'll make it possible,"

"James,"

"Come on, let me do this for you,"

"One of these days, I'll need to do something for you," she said

"Trust me, you are. I get to spend the afternoon with a friend, and not with a bunch of hens," he joked

Giggling, she handed him the painting as the ventured to the next room.

* * *

"So, a little bird said that a certain visiting maid spent the afternoon with a certain prince. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you Genevieve?" asked Charlotte.

"He was simply being a prince, and helping learn the castle," responded Genevieve, turning back to her work. Charlotte was a maid, stationed to the kitchens. She was said to be prone to gossip, since she was normally away from all nobility.

"That's not what the little bird said,"

"Well you can tell your little bird to _fly away_!" she exclaimed

"Oh but that would ruin the fun," chuckled Charlotte. "By the way, did he ask you?"

"Ask me what?"

"To be his whore, of course!"

"What! He would never- I mean, what makes you think that?"

"He spent the entire afternoon with you!" stated Charlotte as though that made it obvious. "No prince freely spends that much time with someone, unless they have plans for them. And as I can't see him making a maid his wife, naturally he would make you his whore, or would you prefer mistress?"

"He did no such thing," said Genevieve, trying hard not to stab her with the knife that was in her hand. "And he never would."

"Well good! Cause it would never work,"

"Pardon?"

"Well, it's one thing to be seen with him under the castle's roof. Especially with his parents there. I mean rumor would fly like mad," explained Charlotte "And if you were found sleeping together. Oh! You'd be dead before you knew it!"

"You're insane,"

"No, I'm right,"

And as much as Genevieve hated to admit, Charlotte did make a point.

* * *

**I want to clear up one thing, that I'm sure some of you have thought. No, Genevieve will not stop being friends with James in the next chapter. I'm not going to go further than that, because then it would spoil some of the next chapter. I plan on making the visit about 2-3 parts. Thank you all for reading and thank you again for over 1100 views. Review!**

**BTW: Sorry if the last part made some people uncomfortable, but it might get a little darker in the next few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, so sorry it took so long. But this wasn't the best chapter to write, nor was it the most fun. But it had to come, so hopefully it's alright. Thanks, enjoy, and please review!**

***warning* _mild__sexual content, and some heavyish swearing_ *warning***

* * *

For the next two days things got worse. Every maid that was nice became cold, every maid that was shy, hid away from her, and every maid that was horrible became practically wicked. Now because of the rumors, everyone seemed to be whispering. As she would walk the halls, the voices would echo through out spreading vicious rumors. Some would go even farther.

"Whore," they would hiss, as she passed them.

Yet it was all a lie. Just some stupid rumor, started by various maids or perhaps even a visiting lady. So try as she might, she ignored the looks and whispers.

Though it soon became worse when the Duchess became aware of the rumor.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Duchess shouted, pushing Genevieve down as she was cleaning the girl's room.

"Trying to put away your daughter's dresses without a single wrinkle, per your request," answered Genevieve, trying to rid her voice of any signs of sarcasm. Though it didn't seem to work, as she was pushed down a second time.

"Not that, you stupid girl! What do you think you're doing with the Prince?"

"I have yet to even speak to him," she lied.

"Don't lie to me!" hissed the Duchess. "The whole castle's abuzz with the talk that a certain maid is rumored to become the Prince's whore."

"And how does this connect to me?" asked Genevieve, turning back to the clothes.

"Because that same maid was seen next with a little child," the Duchess explained, with a smirk. "Who is said to be some bastard child of a past prince."

Genevieve stiffed at this. Anne was now involved in these rumors? She wasn't surprised that people thought Anne was her daughter, may people had made that assumption. But a bastard of a prince? Anne was innocent, she hadn't done anything. Yet she had been dragged into this just by association.

"Do you have an explanation?"

"The Prince was simply being a gentleman, and helping me find my way around the castle," Genevieve explained

Grabbing her chin and yanking so they were eye to eye, The Duchess spoke, "If I find that you are lying, then you better pray that I am in a forgiving mood. And that your little brat is nowhere near me, when punishments are given."

"Anne has no part in this!"

"Then hopefully she doesn't follow in the footsteps of her sister and keeps out of this. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said Genevieve "May I get back to work now?"

"Yes, I think that would be good,"

As she watched the Duchess leave, Genevieve wanted nothing more than to slap the smug smile that was etched onto her face.

* * *

"Gen?"

"What is it Anne?" asked Genevieve, that same day as they ate outside. When Anne asked why they were eating there, Genevieve had responded with the excuse that it was beautiful night. When in reality, it was to avoid everyone's glances, glares and smirks.

"What's a whore?"

Nearly choking on her food, she coughed, "Where did you learn that word?"

"Some of the other maids were talking about you, and they were using that word," Anne explained "What does it mean?"

"Well, it's not a nice word and I never want to hear you use that word, _ever_," started Genevieve, unsure of how to explain it. "It's a word to describe a woman who likes to go from men to men."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because..." she paused "the woman don't always have the best respect for themselves. Or at least the things they do together aren't always the best things to do."

"You aren't one, are you?" Anne asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"No,"

"Then why..."

"Because the people that say those things, have nothing better to do than listen to gossip all day," snapped Genevieve. "But Anne, promise me that you'll stop listening to what those people say no matter what they say. Do you promise?"

"Yes,"

* * *

"You're still stiff," said Miss Emiline, as Genevieve dropped the ball of water she was working with.

"It would be easier if you told me what to do," snapped Genevieve

"I told you exactly what to do," she responded, pointing to a wooden bucket in the corner. "I said for you to use your ability to get the water from one bucket to the other."

"By a ball of water?"

"I never said by a ball," counter the elder woman "I merely said for you to use your ability."

"Then perhaps you could show me one?" offered Genevieve, growing slowly more impatient.

"I am an air element not water,"

"Of course,"

"Perhaps if you were to try a different technique,"

"It works find," said Genevieve, moving the water back into a ball.

"Because you have been able to get into the bucket so well," Miss Emiline remarked with the trace of a small smirk on her face.

"Well if you showed me something different..." she growled as the water dropped again.

"There isn't something on your mind is there?"

"No," she snapped

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not," Genevieve huffed. "I mean what could be wrong? I'm staying at the palace, has been seen with the prince, and might even become his whore!"

"So that's what this is about,"

"I shouldn't worry about it," Genevieve said "None of it's true. And yet all the whispers, the way Anne looks at me as though she can't tell if I'm telling the truth or not. It hurts, every word."

"What makes it all the more worse is that Anne has been dragged in," she continued "I feel like it would be better if we went home."

"Bull," the woman spat "If you leave then those rumors will never disappear. Ignore them, and by the week's end they should be gone."

"I've tried ignoring them, yet every time I walk through those halls I just want to..." Genevieve couldn't finish.

"Then change your tactics. Instead of letting their words stick to you, let them go. Don't hold the water in a ball, let it flow," Miss Emiline explained, making a sweeping motion with her arms.

"You said you weren't a water elemental?"

"I'm not," said Miss Emiline. "But I've trained a few. Just try it."

Shaking her head, Genevieve copied the teacher's movement. As Miss Emiline had said, she found that not only was the task easier, yet she felt calmer.

"See?"

"Alright, you have a point," Genevieve admitted.

"It'll be hard," she said, "But at least you only have a few more days, then hopefully you'll never have to come back."

Glancing at the clock, the two women agreed that it was time to get back to work, and quickly departed.

* * *

For the rest of the day Genevieve thought about what Miss Emiline had said. It sounded so easy to just ignore them all. Yet with the whispers, glares, and insults she found it difficult. Things began to get worse, when a knight decided to take interest.

Genevieve shouldn't have been surprised. In the three days she had been there, she had seen a few knight make advances on the maids. It didn't if said maid was pretty, plain or ugly, they were seen as an easy time. A few knights had been dismissed for their actions, yet most maids would keep quiet and the knights would get away scot free.

Genevieve had seen the tall knight around. She had seen him around a few other girls and even some males. He seemed to have no particular taste in his pursuits, if he wanted it he would go after it.

She had tried to stay out of the way, yet thanks to the rumor, it was enivatable that he came to "call". And he did so when she was finishing up cleaning in the kitchen.

"Ah, so this is where the little maid is hiding,"

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" she tentatively asked.

"Perhaps, it all depends,"

She shouldn't have answered. She knew she shouldn't have answered, though it could have been the stress of everything from the past few days, but Genevieve wasn't in the mood for anymore fights.

"On what?"

"On how much it'll cost," he said, moving closer.

"Beg pardon?"

"I want to make sure that I pay the right price for your services," he explained, holding out a silver coin.

"You're sick," she spat, smacking the coin away.

"Come now, this should be enough for the Prince's whore," he reasoned "If you're willing to fuck a prince, is a knight so different?"

"A Prince is taught manners, while a knight chooses to ignore them,"

"You little bitch!" he hissed, slapping her across the face. "Who are you to say what I am? You're nothing but a little slut,"

Anger boiled in her, as she raised her own hand to slap him. Yet he was prepared as the knight grasped her wrist, bringing her close.

"It seems it is you who needs manners," he whispered

Genevieve struggled in his grasped, as his head lowered to her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, as his other hand traveled up her back to the laces of her dress. Desperate, she looked for something to help her fight him off.

She spied a pitcher of water and a frying pan hanging just out her reach. Without another thought, she moved the water to bring the frying pan to her hand. No sooner had the laces been torn, that she had the pan in her grasp and with all her might struck the knight upon the side of his head.

Holding up her dress, she ran from the room, leaving a hurt and very angry knight.

* * *

"Genevieve, what are you doing?" asked Miss Emiline

Genevieve whirled around, having been caught at attempting to enter the servants quarters, when she should have been working.

"I was... I was only..." she stuttered, her mind in such a whirl.

"And what has happened to your dress?"

But before she could come up with an excuse, a loud cry was heard, "WHERE IS THAT BITCH!"

Both women turned their heads as the knight came running out, a massive welt forming on his head. Spying her, the knight's eyes grew and the fire that could been seen within blazed.

"You!" he cried, storming towards them.

"Sir Powle, what is the meaning of this?" asked Miss Emiline, moving herself between the two.

"That little kitchen wench of yours just attacked me!" he yelled, pointing at Genevieve.

"Why on earth would this girl attack you?"

"Because he attacked me," said Genevieve, coming out a little.

"Lies!"

"You tore my dress!"

"Why would I do that to you?"

"Why would I tear my own dress? To please you?" Genevieve spat.

"Enough!" shouted Miss Emiline

"What is all this shouting about?" came a smooth honey like voice.

Everyone turned to see the Queen standing with two handmaidens, looking both puzzled and unamused.

"Majesty," murmured the group, all bowing.

"I come to see how dinner is going, and instead I find my head of maids, a knight and a partially dressed maid screaming like children,"

"Your majesty," Sir Powle began "I can explain."

"Can you?"

"I was merely stopping by the kitchen to see if any of the maids would be so kind as to spare a drink or two, when lo this maid try to not only throw herself at me but when she did not get her way she attacked me! You can she left her mark." he said, pointing to the welt on his head.

"And her dress?"

"Torn on a corner of sorts,"

"I see," the Queen muttered, "And what is your take on this?"

It took Genevieve a minute to realize that the Queen was addressing her.

"Oh! Well, um..."

"Yes?"

"I was in the kitchen," she started, "And Sir Powle..." Yet she couldn't continue. She didn't know how. All at once, she understood why no maid would come forward. She was a maid, a class much lower than a knight, a girl whose employer would sooner throw her to the dogs than defend her. Not to mention the reputation she had acquired while at the castle. What was she to do?

"Sir Powle... I did talk to him, and my dress did tear on a corner," she began "But I did not try an throw myself at him. I merely wanted to talk, perhaps a few things were taken the wrong way, and I did hit him but it was all a misunderstanding!"

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, swallowing her guilt.

"Miss Emiline?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"I expect dinner to be ready by the time I finish talking with that maid of yours," she said, turning towards the door.

It took Genevieve a minute to realize that the Queen was referring to her. "But your majesty, I have already told you everything!"

"Never the less, there is one other thing I wish to ask you," the Queen shrugged

"May I at least have a moment to fix my dress?" she asked

"Emiline," the Queen motioned.

"Come here child," Miss Emiline said, reaching for the laces.

* * *

When the dress was secure, Genevieve followed the Queen through the labyrinth that was the castle, to a small sitting room.

No sooner had Genevieve closed the door, that the Queen dismissed her ladies in waiting and sat at a small savonarola chair simply staring at her.

"I've heard quite a few things about you,"

Genevieve hung her head at the comment. "I never slept with him,"

"Pardon?"

"I never slept with your son. I'm not his whore, nor do I ever plan to be," she repeated, though with more confidence.

"Oh I know,"

"What?"

The Queen chuckled. "As much as my son likes to think he's good at hiding where he goes. I know more than he would like me too. If he had a lover, I would know, and you are no where near that."

"Oh," was all Genevieve could say, feeling embarrassed once more.

"What interests me is that you were so quick to dismiss any connection to my son, yet you took much longer when it came to the knight,"

Unable to think of anything to say, Genevieve simply stood there, her head still down.

The Queen continued, "I do not care for liars. I meet with several on a daily occasion, and it rarely works out. Damn Politicians!"

At this Genevieve couldn't help but giggle. She could see where Queen Alyssa got her view on politics and liars.

"Do I amuse you!" the Queen snapped.

"No your majesty!"

"Did Sir Powle attack you?"

"He did... make an advance," Genevieve admitted.

"Do you know the palace policy for lying?"

"No, your majesty,"

"Normally I would dock pay for two weeks. Yet seeing as how you are only here for the week, you will work laundry for the remainder of your stay. If you are caught lying, they will be further consequences, do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," said Genevieve, trying to hide her disappointment. The laundry was a large stone room. There were multiple large pools of steamy water and multiple fireplaces for irons. All the heat caused the room to be almost unbearable.

"As for Sir Powle, I will see to it that his actions receive their consequences,"

"You will?" asked Genevieve, astonished.

"Yes, you are dismissed,"

"Thank you, your majesty," she bowed, and hastily made her way back.

* * *

"Damn!" Genevieve cursed, taking yet another wrong turn.

Her first day in the laundry room had been close to hell. One only had to spend ten minutes there and they would look as though they had spent a month wandering the desert. Currently, Genevieve had managed to get lost once more, when sent to deliver fresh sheets to one of the girl's room.

"Perhaps you could try asking for help,"

Gasping, Genevieve whirled around to find the source of much of her worrying for the past four days.

"James!" she exclaimed

"Eve!" he returned

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here?"

"You know what I meant," she smirked. "I haven't seen you since I got here."

"Yeah, been busy with the ladies's visit,"

"Good, I'd hate to be the reason that you're skipping out on your responsibilities... again,"

"What makes you think it's you?"

"I'm sure someones thought it,"

He tensed, "You heard what they've been saying?"

"It's hard not to when you work with them,"

"Eve..."

"Maybe this was a mistake," she said

"What?"

"Being with you, at least while I'm here," she continued "We can't pretend that everything is normal, when there are people that believe we're fucking each other every chance we get!"

"So ignore them!" he exclaimed

"You don't think I've tried?!" Genevieve exclaimed "You don't think I've been trying to ignore the whispers, the judgements? I was nearly raped by a knight because of those rumors!"

"What?" he whispered

"You didn't know?"

"No," he said "What happened?"

"He tried to unlace my dress, and I hit him with a frying pan," she whispered, not wanting to re-live the night.

At first she thought he was shaking with anger, that at any moment he might run down the halls, in pursuit of the man. Yet she realized that he wasn't shaking with anger but laughter.

"You hit a knight with a frying pan?" he chuckled, "Do you realize the kind of trouble you could of gotten into?"

"Yes! I was nearly convicted of it, if your mother hadn't seen through the lie,"

"So what do we do now?" he asked

"Either we stop seeing each other till the week is over and go back to meeting in town and at the manor, or we sneak around,"

"Neither option desirable,"

"But we don't have much of a choice," she countered "Unless, we stop being friends."

"That is something that will never happen,"

"So?"

"I already have practice sneaking out of the palace, shouldn't be too hard to do it while in," he reasoned

"Alright, but I do get to tell Anne about this. I don't keep secrets from her,"

"Might as well bring her along," he said "Meet me at the hazel tree over the large hill tomorrow."

"Deal,"

And with a shake they separated, both looking over their shoulder to make sure no one had seen them.

* * *

**There you are chapter eight, sorry if isn't the best, but this isn't my favorite chapter. That will come later and probably the chapter that are about two away will have what might feel like more effort. I still try, I just don't like this as much. I still have ideas for this story, so I don't have writers block. Not sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon. Thanks for all your patience!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a lot to do with going to school and work. Not to mention during the school year, I only get one day off from both school and work. So I haven't really had time or energy to write. But every now and then I find time and inspiration. Sorry again for the lack of updates, and thank you to the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story since the last update. I hope you enjoy and remember to review! Thanks!**

* * *

It had been a little harder getting away from the staff than back at home. But Genevieve had managed to do it, while also bringing along Anne.

"James?" she called, looking around.

"Boo,"

Whipping around they saw James hanging upside down from a low branch.

"Hi!" piped Anne, running to the branch.

"What are you doing in that tree?" Genevieve asked, never expecting to see a prince in a tree, though it didn't surprise her to see James in the tree.

"Having fun," he responded "Want to try?"

Genevieve smirked at his cheeky remark. Anne, on the other hand, ran towards the base of the tree, trying to grab the nearest branch.

"What if someone were to see us?"

"We aren't going to spend the day in a tree,"

"A day?!" Genevieve exclaimed, "We can't spend the day away from work!"

"Fine, an hour,"

"So we'll spend a hour in a tree?" asked Anne.

"No!" he exclaimed, climbing up to a higher branch.

"There," he said, pointing to a large brown building not far off. "That's where we're going."

* * *

"A barn?" Anne questioned "What's so special about a barn?"

"It's a stable," James corrected "And it's what in the stable that's so special."

"You mean we're going to ride horses?" gasped Anne

"Horses?" Genevieve echoed, her heart being to race. "You mean we'll be riding them? Without anyone helping or watching? No carriage or anything?"

"Yes," he said, "Wait, are you scared?"

"No!" she said a little to quick. "I'm just not a big fan of riding."

"She's scared of horses," said Anne.

"I am not!" she argued, "I just don't like them when they're by their self."

"You ride to town every week, right?"

"Not every week, only those that the William family goes, or if we are able to bargain a ride from a farmer,"

"But on horses, right?"

"It's different when they're attached to a carriage, they can't throw you off. There's a... barrier, I guess,"

"You guess?"

"It's just different, alright," she said "I don't like horses. Now can we please drop it?"

"Alright, we'll find something else to do," he said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What?" Genevieve asked in surprise.

"If you don't like them like that much and don't want to ride them, we can find something else to do," he explained

"Now wait, I never said I didn't want to ride," said Genevieve. "Besides if we'll just be wasting time trying to think of things to do, and waste the whole day."

"You're sure?" he asked

"Yes, now let's not waste anymore time,"

And so James went into the stables while the girls stayed outside. A few moments later he came back with two large Arabian horses, one chestnut and the other grey.

"This," he said handing the reigns of the chestnut off to Genevieve, who seemed to take a small step back. "is Pansy, and don't worry Pansy is very gentle and doesn't get spooked very easily. So it should be a very gentle ride."

"And the other one?" asked Anne, pointing to the grey horse.

He smiled. "Titian,"

"I suppose he's a real brute then?" joked Genevieve

"No, he's probably the laziest animal in the whole world. But on occasion he can be a useful horse,"

"Where's my horse?" piped Anne, looking around for another horse.

"You'll be sharing Pansy with your sister," he explained "I couldn't get you a horse, without it looking suspicious."

"And taking two horses wasn't suspicious enough," Genevieve said with a slight smirk, as she helped Anne up onto the horse.

After seeing that her sister was up safely, Genevieve hoisted herself up. Though there was something about the way she sat, that caught James's attention.

"Would you prefer a sidesaddle instead of the one we have on?"

"What?" asked Genevieve before noticing her position on the horse. Instead of straddling the horse like James and her sister were, she had her legs draped over the side of the saddle with her ankles crossed. "Oh!"

Quickly she swung her leg over the other side of the saddle, careful not to knock Anne off.

"Sorry, I suppose I didn't realize I wasn't all the way on," she chuckled.

James said nothing, but simply gave her a dubious look before leading them down a sheltered path near the stables. For a while, no one spoke. Anne was too busy to notice anything wrong, as she was busy petting and cooing over the horse. After a few minutes of the sound of trotting hooves, Genevieve decided to speak.

"So, do you have anything that you don't like?"

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Well you now know something that I don't like, is there anything that you don't like?"

"No," he said, a little too quickly.

"Oooh," chuckled Genevieve, enjoying watching him squirm a little. "What is it?

"No, no, no, I learned your fear by accident," he said "I'm not telling you it just because I know yours. You will just have to find some other way."

"Is it heights?"

"No,"

"Bears?"

"No,"

"The dark?" piped up Anne, finding more enjoyment in the guessing game than the horse.

"No," he answered, becoming annoyed.

"Failure?" Genevieve guessed, with a small smirk.

"No!" he shouted, shooting a glare at her in return.

"Spiders?"

He paused. "No,"

"You're afraid of spiders?" Genevieve asked

"I'm not afraid," James objected "I just don't _like_ them."

"So what happens when you see one?"

Yet before he could answer, the sound of more hooves and the tinkling laughter of the ladies.

"Quick, hide!" James exclaimed, yet when he looked back, there was no Genevieve, Anne or even a horse.

Soon two horses came trotting down the path, one with a woman who was fair skinned with freckles, and had hair like fire, pulled back into a tight bun, wearing a green dress decorated with golden vines and roses and long train that barely brushed the ground. The other horse sported a woman with hazelnut colored hair, a somewhat wide nose, and skin that was barely sun kissed. She wore a sapphire blue dress, with a sliver trim and neckline that bordered on being scandalous.

"So this where you've wandered off to," the red hair twittered, in a high pitched voice. "Anita and I were hoping to go for a ride with you, but it seems that you've already beaten us to it."

"Well..."

"It's actually very funny," said Anita. "We were just talking about how funny it would be if we ran into you, and here you are!"

"Hysterical," he said, dryly.

Yet neither seemed to notice, as the girls continued chatting.

"So what brings you out here on this fine day?"

"Well,"

Yet before he could answer, a rustle was heard near the riding party. James stiffened, praying that it was just some woodland animal. Soon Pansy emerged from the brush, still saddled yet no rider.

"I was out looking for Pansy," he quickly explained, urging Titan over to Pansy. "She somehow got away from us, and came wandering out into these woods. So I volunteered to go look for her."

"Don't the stables have people for that?"

"Of course they do!" he exclaimed, grabbing ahold of the reins. "But seeing as how I was already going out, I volunteered to look for her."

"Oh," both girls chorused.

"Well," James said, after a long pause. "I suppose I should be getting this girl back to the stables."

"Of course your highness," said Anita, as the girls began to make their way back down the path. "We shall see you at dinner then?"

"Certainly," James bowed. "Good day ladies."

"Good day!" they chorused, urging their steeds into a gallop.

Waiting till they were out of view, he began looking around for the two girls he actually wanted to spend time with. Hearing a rustle of leaves, along with the small snapping sound of a branch. Looking up, he could just barely make out two pairs of dull blue eyes staring back at him.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that?" he asked

"Oh greatly. Though I have to ask, don't the stables have someone to think up better lies?" Genevieve teased, gently lowering Anne down to him. Once they made sure she was on, Genevieve swung off the branch and onto the horse.

"Oh shut up," James grumbled, though he couldn't help but smile a little as he urged his horse farther down the path.

* * *

They rode for a little while longer, eventually taken a small beaten road that lead off into the forest. Soon they came to a large pond, surrounded by trees giving them perfect cover.

Dismounting, Genevieve couldn't help but shiver. While a good month had past since the end of summer, the weather had not changed much till now. Now the weather had began to become colder, Genevieve wouldn't be surprised if frost were to start showing.

"Cold?"

"A little," she admitted. "Though, it still warm enough to go without a cape."

They walked the horses to a nearby tree, and tied them up.

"Gen! Come look!" cried Anne, pointing at the pond.

"What?" asked Genevieve, as she secured the reins to the branch.

"Come look!" Anne insisted, pointing frantically at the pond's surface.

"Alright, alright," she said, trotting over to where her sister stood. Yet when she looked at the pond, she nothing but her own reflection. "Anne I don't..."

Yet before she could finish her sentence, Anne tackled her.

_Splash!_ Both girls went tumbling into the water. Sopping wet, both gasped for air, soaked to the bone.

"Anne!" Genevieve exclaimed

"Sorry," Anne said, though from the sheepish smile, it was clear she wasn't.

"You little...!" Genevieve began, as she quickly snatched her sister up in her arms. Anne squealed as she was lifted out of the water.

"Woah, hold on!" James exclaimed, running to the edge of the pond, ready to separate the girls. Yet as he got closer, the sounds of Anne's squeals were ones of delight not fear. Genevieve was even laughing, and not a small chuckle but full fledge sounds of enjoyment erupted from her, as she swung Anne around.

"You little devil!" Genevieve laughed, as she threw herself back soaking Anne and herself once more.

When both girls surfaced, they spied James on the bank. Giving each other a wicked smile, they began to chase after him.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, as both girls latched onto him trying to drag him into the pond.

"Come on," Genevieve goaded "Have some fun."

"I'll get wet!" he protested

"So?"

"We're wet," Anne pointed

"Exactly! Come on James, have some fun," she begged.

Sighing, James let the two sisters drag him and with a little help "throw" him into the pond. With all of them wet, they began to splash and laugh together. Taking turns, Genevieve and James would toss Anne off of their shoulders. Finally when they were soaked and cold, they all laid out to dry.

* * *

"If my lord or lady were to see us now, there would be no end to their fury," lamented Genevieve, softly stroking Anne's hair, as the little girl slumbered peacefully in her lap.

"How did you come to work for a family like the Williams?" James asked

"How does anyone come to into a job? They're hired," she countered.

"But why this job? Why this family?"

"Well," she hesitated, unsure of what to tell him. While he was her friend, she wasn't exactly keen on sharing her childhood. "my mother was the one who got me the job."

"Your mother?"

"She used to work at the estate before she died," Genevieve explained.

"What about your father?"

"He... he wasn't always around to take care of us," she said "I don't remember what it was he did, but I know it kept him away for weeks at a time. Since he wasn't always there, my mother had to find a way to make a little money."

"And that lead her to work for the Williams," he finished.

She nodded, staring down at the still sleeping sister in her lap.

"And how did you start working?"

"I was about 8 or 9, we weren't making enough. I offered to help," she said "At first it was small tasks, then when we found out that mother was pregnant again, I began to try and do more. It of course helped that I was 12."

"What happened to your mother and father?" he asked

"A few weeks before Anne was born, we received news that he was shot and died,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I barely remember him," Genevieve said, no longer looking at James, but at Anne. "Things got worse when Anne was born. Mother died, and it was just us. Luckily the master let us keep our job."

"That was generous of him," James said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Genevieve agreed, every word tasting bitter. "We owe everything to him."

"Is that why you stay?"

"No,"

"Then why?"

"Because... because soon we'll have enough. Soon Anne and I will be out and away from everything," she said "Soon, everything will be okay."

"You alright?" he asked, noticing the bitter tone.

She paused, letting the taste rest in her mouth. Every story, and event that came from her mouth sounded foreign. Almost like it was fantasy. The story she wished she had, rather than the one she got.

"Um, yeah," she lied, "I just... I don't feel like doing this anymore. Maybe we should head back."

"Alright,"

So they made their way back in silence. The remaining days were spent away from each other. When time came to leave, Genevieve watched from the front of the carriage as the royal family waved each carriage off. Catching James's eye, she gave a little wave. When she waved back, she knew that things were alright, and hopefully everything would be back to normal.

* * *

**I was so worried that I wouldn't have this out in time for Christmas. I really wanted to give you guys a chapter as a present. Luckily, I managed to pull together some ideas, and am actually pleased with the results. So thus ends the palace visit, and now our heroes will return to their normal environment. Well, at least one of the heroes. Though I am really excited for the next few chapters. Hopefully they turn out the way I want. Can't say when the next chapter will be out, hopefully in less than 4 months, though don't hold your breath. Hope you all liked this chapter, and I look forward to your thoughts. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Work and school, ugh. **

* * *

The days that followed the palace visit were anything but quiet for Genevieve and Anne. Upon arrival back home, the Duchess and her daughters immediately began to sort through their clothing, shoes, and accessories. Convinced that the reason that the prince spent little time with them, was because of their appearance.

So they began to have Genevieve and Anne alter almost every article of clothing all three women owned. Multiple trips to the market were taken in order to purchase new fabrics and jewelry. Soon Genevieve found herself buried up to her eye balls in materials.

Even on the girls usual market day, Genevieve still felt as tightly wound as when they had returned.

"Alright," Genevieve sighed, looking at the list of errans they needed to do. "Looks like there's one last place we need to visit, then we're done."

"Can we..."

"No," Genevieve snapped, before Anne had a chance to finish.

"But,"

"No,"

"Why?" Anne asked

"Because we still have a dirty dishes at home, laundry that needs to be done and dozens of yards of fabric to sew."

"But-"

"We don't have time Anne," Genevieve snapped, taking her sister's hand.

Quickly, she marched both of them over to the dress shop.

"Maud?" she asked, looking around. "Are you here?"

The dressmaker quickly popped her head from behind a large pile of dress boxes.

"Ah, Genevieve!" she exclaimed, "I trust you got my message."

"Yes," Genevieve said, "I am surprised that you finished them so quickly. It's quite a feat to finish one dress in a matter of weeks, but nine is near impossible!"

"Oh it's nothing, not when you've been doing this for as long as I have," Maud chuckled. "Now wait here, I'll go get the dresses."

Genevieve simply smiled in response, as the old woman disappeared behind a red curtain to the back. It still amazed her at how quickly the woman had managed to finish them. Even with the help of her husband, Genevieve hadn't expected them to be done for at least another two weeks. A few days after the family caught word of the ball, the Duchess had sent Genevieve with strict instructions to commission nine new dresses.

"Gen, look at this!" Anne exclaimed, pointing to a little blue dress with ruffles on both the sleeves and skirt. It was cute, though judging by the fact that it was up in the front of the store and not in the back meant it was expensive. Even if it wasn't, Genevieve wasn't about to spend money on a little dress that they had no reason to wear.

"It's cute," said Genevieve, looking away and towards the rack of different fabrics. Her eyes falling on a rose red fabric, with a black vine design along the bottom.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do," she answered "But neither you nor I need a dress like that right now."

"But maybe we could use it for the ball?"

"Anne, we don't need it,"

"But-"

"Anne, I said no," Genevieve said, her frustration rising. "We don't need new dresses, candy or toys. We don't need any of that."

Yet before Anne could retort, Maud came bustling back in with nine large dress boxes all stacked on top of each other.

"Here, let me help you," said Genevieve, taking half of the tower.

"Thank you dear," said Maud. Together, they set them down on a nearb"y table. Taking of the boxes, she opened it, revealing a beautifully embroidered top of one of the ball gowns.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Genevieve exclaimed, lifting it further out of its box. It was a soft lilac color, with a straight across cut. The collar was decorated with silver thread, while the bust and bodice had a triangle cut, that had an intricate weave of silver thread and small white gems. The sleeves appeared to stop at the elbows and had ruffles on the end.

"The ribbons on the boxes will help you know which dress is which," Maud explained.

Looking at the lid, Genevieve found that she was right. She could see a pink, two shades of blue, three shades of purple, a red, yellow, and green ribbon.

"Every year they ask for something different, yet the colors are always the same. Though somehow you make them look spectacular every year," remarked Genevieve, stacking the boxes once more. "It still amazes me that you finished them so quickly."

"I figured I'd finish now, give you more time. Lord knows that family will make you change every little thing,"

"Well thanks again. I'm sure they'll be thrilled," said Genevieve handing Anne three of the boxes.

"Do you need any help?" Maud asked "I can get John out to help you with the rest of your things."

"We'll be fine,"

* * *

It had been a difficult day, and both girls were ready to bring it to an end. Yet when they arrived home, they found they had an unexpected guest.

"Your majesty!"

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Queen Alyssa. Dressed in more modest yet still elegant clothes.

"Well, you two look like you had quite the shopping trip,"

"Oh, um," stuttered Genevieve. "Yes, it was quite the trip. Um, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"I heard you'd gotten back from your little visit and wanted to hear all about it,"

"I hope you haven't been waiting long,"

"Oh no, not long at all,"

"Um, alright. Just let me put these things, Anne give me those please, upstairs. And while I'm doing that, Anne can get a pot of tea started. Then we can talk about the"But visit," Genevieve said, setting a few things down on the counter.

"Well be quick, I want to about everything. Right down to the smallest details,"

"Of course," said Genevieve.

"But what about all the other work you said we have to do?" asked Anne

"We can do it later, we have a guest," said Genevieve

"But-"

"Anne," Genevieve hissed through her teeth. "The tea, please."

As quick as she could, Genevieve made her way upstairs. After searching a few of the rooms that the Duchess and her daughters would normally be in, she found them in Victoria's room preening.

"Ma'am,"

At her voice, the women turned. When they saw the boxes in her arms, each gasped in delight.

"They're here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, leaving the ribbon she had been tying, limp in her hair.

"Be careful with those!" the Duchess shouted over her daughter, grabbing the top most box. "I will not have my daughters attending the ball is a ruined gown."

"Yes, ma'am,"

"I hope they're better than last year," Victoria remarked. "Last year I looked like a squash in that yellow dress."

"Don't worry dear, this year Elizabeth has the yellow dress. It'll go better with her hair," the Duchess reassured

"Ma'am?" Genevieve asked. "If I may, may we wait until after dinner to see what changes need to be may?"

"And why, pray tell, are we not able to it now?"

"It's just, Anne and I are running a little behind on our work. If we were to do the revisions now, dinner would be late," she explained

"Very well," the Duchess sighed. "Just be ready after dinner."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you,"

Without another word, Genevieve left eager to get her talk with the young Queen over with. Then maybe when that was done, she and Anne could make a good dent in their sewing before retiring.

"Now tell me _everything_,"

"Well, where to start?" Genevieve stated, as she began her story. She had been careful about certain details. Specifically being trained by the castle's head maid as an elemental. She was also careful in her retelling of the horse ride, as she didn't want the Queen thinking that she was closer to her brother than she was. Though it didn't seem to work.

"So he took you for a ride?" the Queen asked

"Yes," Genevieve said "Though I'm sure if he would do the same if he had other friends."

"Oh I don't know. He and I never went for rides together," the Queen contradicted "He does care for you, more than you may realize."

"Even still, we're just friends,"

"Oh of course!" she exclaimed "But he does care for you. I'm almost positive that he would do a great deal for you."

"Oh I won't go that far,"

"Oh, I would," the Queen argued

"Well," Genevieve said "If that were true, I do hope he knows that I would do the same."

"I'm sure he does," the Queen smiled, before turning to Anne. "And what did you think of your visit to the palace?"

"It was okay," Anne answered truthfully. "The horses were great."

"Anne! Surely there's more you want to say about the palace?"

"No," she said "Can I leave? This is boring."

"Anne, don't be rude!" Genevieve exclaimed

"Oh it's alright," the Queen assured "I'm sure listening to two women talk about boys, is awfully boring to a five year old girl."

"I'm seven," Anne protested

"six and seven months," Genevieve corrected

"Of course," the Queen smiled through gritted teeth.

"Anne, why don't you go upstairs and tend the fires," suggested Genevieve.

Both women watched Anne travel up the stairs and out of sight.

"I do apologize for my sister's behavior. She's usually much friendlier than this," Genevieve apologized.

"Do not worry," the Queen reassured her. "Sometimes siblings have off days, but there's nothing we wouldn't do for them."

"I'll admit, there are days I almost want to strangle her, but there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her,"

"Really?"

There was a brief pause before the Queen rose from her seat. "Well, I think my hour is about up. I should get out of your hair."

"Oh, are you sure you want to leave now?"

"Yes, yes. You have loads of work that needs to be done, and I don't want to be a bother,"

"You won't be, I can assure you..."

But the Queen had already opened the door and was making her way out. "No, no. No, no, I have things to do as well. I'll see you later. Ta-ta, darling."

"Ta," Genevieve responded weakly.

* * *

As Queen Alysa approached her carriage, the footmen opened the door with a bow.

"Shall I tell the driver to take you home, your majesty?"

"No," she said, sitting on the velvet seats. "I have a favor to ask."

* * *

It was late when Genevieve retired for the night. After seeing to the Williams family's needs, Genevieve and Anne set to finishing more of their needlework. Without realizing it, hours had passed. So many so, that when Genevieve finally looked up from her work, she saw it was well pasted dark and Anne had already fell asleep.

Smiling, Genevieve abandoned her work. Gently she lifted her sister up, and made her way to their room. Once she was inside, she placed Anne on the small bed.

As she watched her little sister's gentle breathing, she thought about the queen's statement.

"No matter what, I would do anything for you," she thought, with a small smile.

And so she climbed into her own bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Though the next day proved to be no better. All throughout the day, Genevieve became more and more irritable. It hadn't helped that Anne had taken to arguing with every order she gave. It wasn't until they were preparing for dinner, that Genevieve snapped.

"Anne, fetch another bucket of water,"

"No," Anne pouted.

"Anne, we don't have time for this," Genevieve said through gritted teeth. "_Please, _fetch another bucket of water."

"No," Anne said again. "I hate having to fetch the water. I hate having to walk all that way just to get water. I don't want to! And you can't make me!"

"Anne," Genevieve hissed, taking her sister's arm. "I don't have time to argue. Nor do I have the patience. Now go fetch another bucket of water, before I drag you to that well and _make_ you get another bucket. Understand?"

"Yes,"

With her sister gone, Genevieve finished the rest of dinner, along with serving it, and had the dessert baking. By the time the pastries were done, Genevieve had calmed down.

"Maybe I was too hard on her," she thought "She's still a child."

It was then that she realized that her sister should have been back by then.

After making sure that the pastries were done, she made her way out to the well. When she was about half way there, she noticed it had begun to rain.

"Anne!" she called, when the well came in view. "Anne!"

"Anne, I know you're upset, but I just..."

She had made it to the well, yet all she saw was the bucket.

"Anne?" she asked, looking around. "Anne! Anne, where are you?"

It was then she noticed a few footprints that lead off into the woods. Two of the sets were large, the other was small, like a child. Laying a few feet away, was pair of small shoes, the same that Anne wore.

"No," she whispered

It was a though an icy hand had gripped Genevieve's heart. She couldn't scream, couldn't breathe.

Anne was gone.

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time. Now we get to the part I've been looking forward to. Will take longer to update, I want it to be just right. Plus I'll have less time in the upcoming months. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah next chapter!1**

* * *

"Oh god no," she thought, "Please no,"

"Anne," she tried, walking a little into the woods. "Anne, are you there?"

By now the rain had become a steady drizzle. She looked back to where to the foot steps were, and began to look around.

"Anne!" she called "Where are you?! Anne!"

Walking further in, she saw that the footsteps became two sets of hoof prints and wheel tracks. A few feet away, was a shoe. A child size shoe.

"Oh no," she whispered, turning on her heel and running back to the manor.

By the time she returned, her lungs felt as though they were on fire. Yet she ignored the feeling and dashed up the stairs. She did not stop until she reached the large oak doors of the master's study. Wasting no time, she pounded against the door.

"Come in,"

Taking a deep breath, she entered the study. Her eyes immediately fell on the large desk crowded with papers. Behind it all was the master, who had looked up from his work when she entered.

"What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well sir, it's about Anne," she began.

"And has the girl done now?"

"She hasn't done anything sir," Genevieve tried to explain. "She's... well, she's..."

"Spit it out girl!" he snapped.

"Anne is missing!" she exclaimed. "When she didn't come back from the well, I went looking for her. And upon arrival I found what looks to be a scuffle. We have to go after her, she could be hurt!"

During her explanation, the Duke had set back to his work. Calmly he said, "I think not,"

"What?"

"It would be a terrible waste of both money and time, all to go after one little girl,"

"This is my sister we're talking about! Not some random adult!" she exclaimed.

"She's also six, and if I'm not mistaken you two were nearly at each other's throats today. I'm sure she'll turn up in the morning." he said, turning back to his papers.

"She didn't run away, she was kidnapped!" Genevieve screamed. Yet the Duke refused to look back up.

Genevieve scrunched her nose up in disgust. "My god, mother was right about you. You don't care. You're heartless."

When the Duke once again failed to answer her or give any sign that he had heard her. Genevieve snapped.

"Fine," she said cooly. If you won't do anything to help. Then I'll find someone who will."

And with that she marched out of the study, and through the front door. With every intention to ask James for help. Yet as soon she exited through those doors, reality reared it face again. How was she to get to the palace? They didn't own a carriage, or even a horse. But a neighbor did.

Wasting no time, she sprinted next door. With a very rushed explanation and a great deal of pleading, Genevieve made her way to the palace. By now it had begun to pour. Before she had even made it to her neighbor's manor, she was drenched. But that didn't stop her. Nothing did. Until she reached the tall iron gates.

* * *

It was bad enough that he drew the short end of the straw and had to stand guard for the night, again. But to also have stand guard in the rain, the pouring down rain. The guard made a note to himself to have a nice long bath, before retiring.

Just as he was imagining how nice it would be to get out of his soaked uniform, did a figure come riding up, looking like a bat out of hell.

"Who goes there?" he called, over the rain.

"Please let me in, I need to speak to Prince James!" the figure yelled.

Squinting, the guard couldn't make out the face of the figure, but he could tell they were female.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Genevieve,"

"Please I need to get in!"

"There are no nobles by that name," he informed her. "If you want to see the Prince, wait till next week, they'll be hearing statements from the peasants then. Maybe you'll see him then."

"No! I can't wait till next week! I need to see him now!"

"Now?" he repeated "Miss, it's the middle of the night! The royals are all asleep. If they learn that I woke one of them up just for some peasant, they'd have my head! Come back next week."

"Please! Just tell him that Genevieve needs his help. He knows who I am! If he doesn't recognize me, then I'll come back next week. Please!" the woman begged.

The guard sighed.

"Lord help me," he muttered. "Alright, but if he says no, you leave!"

Sighing once again, the guard made his way to the small post on the corner of the wall.

"Hey Sam?" he asked, catching the attention of the other guard.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind watching the wall, while I wake the Prince?"

"Wot for?"

"Some girl says she knows him and needs his help. I'm thinking it's just some fan of his, hoping to catch his eye,"

"Can't she come back next week?"

"Says next week too late. Gotta be now,"

The other guard sighs.

"Yeah, I know," the first one said "But I get the Prince to say he doesn't know her, she'll leave. So?"

"Alright,"

* * *

The last thing that James expected to happen to him today, was to be awoken the loud pounding on his door.

Groaning, he made his way to the door. Expecting to see mother behind it, he was surprised to find one of wall guards, soaking wet and shivering, standing behind his door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour, your highness, but there's a girl claiming to need your help,"

"A girl?"

"Yes sir, she also claimed to have known you. I tried to tell her to come back next week, but she was insistent on seeing you tonight,"

"Did you happen to get her name?" he asked, thinking of only woman who might come. Yet why at this time of night, still confused him.

"Said her name was Genevieve," the guard said. "I told her there were no nobles by that name, but she was still adamant about seeing you."

"Wait, Genevieve?" James asked "Was there a little girl with her, about 6 or 7?"

"No sir, just the woman,"

This simply confused James even more. Why would Genevieve come all this way to see him, and not bring Anne with her.

"Bring her here,"

"Sir, are you sure-"

"Did you not hear me!" James exclaimed "I said bring her here!"

"Yes sir,"

James stood in the hallway for a few minutes, till he saw the guard return and with him was a soaking wet Genevieve.

"My god Eve!" he exclaimed, running up to the woman, shedding his robe and wrapping it around her. "You're soaked! What are you even doing here at this hour? Where's Anne?"

"James, she's... I couldn't..." she trembled.

Catching her, James held her rubbing her back, "Shhh, it'll be alright. Now what happened?"

"Anne... is... gone!" she choked.

"What?"

"I don't know what happened! Shewentoutforwater, I go look for her but she's not there, theDukewon'thelpofcourse! And I just didn't know what else to do, so I came to you hoping you would help!" she ranted.

"Eve, calm down!" he exclaimed, turning her by the shoulders so she was facing him. "Now take a deep breath, and start from the beginning."

Doing as she was told, slowly Genevieve recounted what had happened. When she finished, he asked,

"And they didn't leave a note?"

"No, nothing," she said. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but I just need a horse and some supplies."

"And do you know that she's not back home waiting for you?" he asked "Maybe she just ran away."

"She did not run away!" Genevieve screamed, pulling away. "She was taken, I know it!"

"But perhaps she just made it..."

"You're not listening!" she exclaimed, now pulling at her hair. "She was taken!"

"But how are you sure?"

"There were footprints, and..." she trailed off realizing something "Her shoe!"

"Shoe?"

"When I was looking for her, I found one of her shoes discarded," she explained, pulling it out of the pocket on her apron.

"But,"

"James, I know she was taken," she said firmly. "Why would a person leave behind a shoe if they were running away?"

"Perhaps she was in a hurry,"

"It takes ten minutes just to get out to the well, not to mention I waited a good hour before looking for her," Genevieve argued. "She was taken, and I'm going to find the bastards who did it, whether or not I get your help."

"Alright, I'll admit you're on to something," he conceded "Do you think you could show me where you last saw her. It'll be a little difficult to track which way they went, but I think..."

"Wait a minute, you want to come?"

"Isn't that why came here? For my help?"

"I came for a horse and some supplies," she explained "Not for the crown prince to come along and get himself into trouble!"

"So you just planned on barreling through those woods, with no plan and no real idea on where they went?"

"I'm not an idiot!" she spat "I can take care of myself, and I can certainly find a few men on my own!"

"Oh! And do you how to track using footprints?" he asked

"No,"

"Do you know the woods those men took Anne into like the back of your hand?"

"Not really,"

"And if you were to find those men, how would get Anne back?" he asked, a smug look now etched on his face as he watched her flounder for an answer. "Do you know how to fight with a sword? Hold your own in fist fit? Have you ever even thrown a punch?"

"No, no, and yes!... once." she said

"My mistake then," he laughed "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"And you know how do all that?"

"Of course I do,"

"And you realize we could be gone for days? Weeks?" she asked "That these men who took Anne will probably put up a fight? And do you realize the kind of trouble both of could be in, coming back days after disappearing without a word and looking like hell?"

"You want Anne back?"

"Of course!"

"Then we better get a move on," he said, heading back into his room, though not before turning to the guard, that was still standing there looking greatly out of place, and saying, "Would you mind helping Ms. Genevieve gather some supplies for us? Oh, and go get Hawkeworth and Gilbath , we'll be needing them as well."

"Sir, Gilbath was the other guard on duty with me tonight," the guard said

"Oh, well I'll be sure to have two guards replace Gilbath and..."

"Cornwall sir, Benjamin Cornwall,"

"Gilbath and Cornwall," James confirmed "And when you're done with that, would you and the others have five horses saddled? We'll need to leave as soon as possible."

"Five?" Cornwall asked

"Yes, one for you, Gilbath, Hawkeworth, Genevieve and myself," he explained "Now hurry!"

And with that he disappeared into his bedroom, leaving a very shocked Cornwall and Genevieve behind.

"Well," Cornwall said at last, turing to Genevieve. "Right this way miss."

"I'm sorry," she said, as she followed him down the hall.

"Once the Prince gives an order, there's no telling him no," he said "An order is an order."

"Too true," she muttered.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to gather what they needed. Though they had a tough time trying to convince both Gilbath and Hawkeworth that the Prince wished them come on a rather strange journey. It wasn't until James came striding in, wondering where they were, that both guards sprung into action. With them, it took less than a hour to saddle all horses, and soon they raced back to the manor.

"And this was where you found the shoe?" James asked, as they stood a top the hill near the well. By now the rain had long stopped, the sun up, and the ground covered in mud.

"It was about here," Genevieve said, walking over the spot. "And about here is where I saw the footprints."

The four men looked at where she was pointing.

"And you said there were wheel tracks and hoof prints?"

"Yes, just a few feet that way," she said, walking over. "If I remember correctly they were headed Northeast, off in that direction."

"You're sure?" asked Hawkeworth, as he examined a tree nearby.

"I'm fairly certain," she said "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that seems out of place, any broken branches that weren't caused by the wind, things like that,"

"Or like a bit of cloth that was left behind," said Gilbath, holding up a small bit of black cloth.

"Does that look like anything you or Anne may have been wearing?" asked James, handing it to Genevieve.

"No,"

"Then I think we may have a lead," he said smiling. "Where'd you find it?"

"Here my lord," Gilbath said, pointing to the branch he had pulled it from.

"Then judging from where you found it, and from where she says the tracks where," James said "I would judge that they are headed Northeast, roughly in that direction."

"So we have a direction to go by?" asked Genevieve, looking at where he was pointing.

"I believe so,"

"Perfect," she grinned, before dashing off to where the horses were tied. Leaving the men quiet speechless.

Before any of them could speak, Genevieve came tearing through on her mount. As she passed them, she yelled,

"Get a move on, we're burning day light!"

"She's passionate, I'll give her that," remarked Gilbath.

"Boys!" Genevieve's voice called

* * *

For hours they rode, stopping only to check for signs that they were headed in the right direction. Each time they stopped, Genevieve would huff and try and keep calm. Yet it wasn't until the fifth time they stopped, that she lost it.

"Why are stopping? We should be moving, they have a whole days lead on us already!"

"We have to make sure we're going the right way, otherwise we could lose more than just a day," James explained

"Yet every time we have stopped the signs always point in the same direction! That one!" she exclaimed, pointing in their current direction.

"I'm not so sure," said Cornwall, pointing at both horse and wheel tracks. "Looks as though our kidnappers have taken a slight turn."

"Does that mean we can go now?" Genevieve asked

"I believe-"

"Perfect!" she yelled, taking off leaving them in the dusk once more.

* * *

They rode till the sun had set. Yet even as the world had become pitch black, Genevieve was not ready to stop.

"Eve we can't see where we're going," James said "Everyone is tired from riding all day, we've barely eaten, and the horses need a good rest."

"Then I'll go on ahead and find her myself. I still feel fine,"

"Eve, you've been riding harder than anyone today," he reasoned "You need to rest."

"I feel fine!" she yelled.

"Eve, you need-" he started, grabbing the reins.

"What I need is my little sister back in my arms," she argued. "And that's not going to happen unless I keep going."

"That's it!" exclaimed James, wrapping one arm around her waist, while placing the other on her wrists and dragged her off the horse.

"James what are you? Get off!" she yelled, as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Using his strength, he dragged her a few feet away from the group, and pinned her against a tree.

"Let go!"

"Enough!" he yelled, causing her look at him in surprise.

He took a breath, calming himself.

"I understand that you're worried about your sister," he began "But if you're too tired because of all of this riding. I don't want to have to worry about you as well as Anne."

"I didn't-"

"I know!" he yelled. "I know you didn't ask for me to come. I know that you want her back as quickly as possible. But if you're no help to her if you're not rested. I don't want to have to worry about you being kidnapped as well because you weren't able to defend yourself."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I'm saying you'll be helping your sister, if you get some rest. Please."

She stared at for a minute, as though she was trying to find some argument that would help her get back on the horse. Instead she just sighed.

Seeing as how she wasn't going to argue anymore, he let go of her wrists. When he let go, she walked over to where the others had set up camp. Without a word she laid down, away from them all.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gilbath asked, as James walked over.

"She'll be fine... eventually," he answered.

* * *

When James awoke the next morning, he and the other men were greeted to the sight of a very chipper Genevieve busy cooking.

"Good morning," she sang.

"Morning?" James said hesitantly. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Oh I didn't!" she smiled

"What?"

"Too many thoughts," she said "Well really one in particular. See, I couldn't help but think about what you said last night. About you not wanting to worry about me?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it got me thinking," she continued, as she rummaged through their bags, pulling out five bowls. "If I'm not able to go up against those men, then I'll just need to learn."

"Okay,"

"And I was wondering if you four might teach me?" she finished, handing each man a bowl of the porridge she had been cooking.

"Teach you what?" asked Cornwall through a mouthful of porridge.

"To sword fight,"

And as she said it, a great coughing and choking noise came from all four men.

"You want to learn how to fight with a sword?" James exclaimed

"Yes," she said. "Look I know that it may sound silly, but just hear me out. If I learn how to use a sword, then I'll be able to fight whoever took her. If we find that we need to split up, you won't have to worry about my safety. And since there are four of you, every time we stop to rest, three of you can rest and the other can teach me. That way everyone can have a break."

"And what about you?" James asked. "You still need to rest. You even said you didn't sleep."

"I have excellent stamina," Genevieve boasted. "Once when Anne was sick with the flu, I maneged to take care of both her and all the chores without getting so much as a wink of sleep for four days."

"And what about after Anne got better?"

"Well, I may have almost slept for a whole day," she muttered, trying to hide her blush. "But I know I'll be fine this time. Please, I promise I'll work hard. You don't even to teach me everything, just enough so I protect Anne and myself. Please."

The four men exchanged a glance, before turning their back on her.

"She's a bit loopy, eh?" whispered Cornwall

"Well what'd you expect from someone that hasn't slept in a day?" muttered Hawkeworth

"We're not actually going to teach her?" asked Gilbath

"Wouldn't be the worst thing to do," remarked Hawkeworth "She did make a good point about us not having to protect her all the time."

"Yeah, until she runs a sword straight through her arm,"

"It may not be that bad," said Cornwall. "What do you say, your highness."

James sighed. One the one hand she made a good point. It would help them if she knew how to fight. Yet having her learn could prove to be a whole new problem. Yet it was something that could help distract her. Feeling that it a win-lose situation, he made his decision.

"We'll teach her,"

"You're sure?"

"If it gives her something to do, and we won't have to worry about her,"

"But-"

"And each of you will help. Or are you defying an order from your prince?"

"No sir," they chorused.

"So will you teach me?" Genevieve asked, when they turned back to her.

"Alright,"

"Great! Now hurry and eat, we've got some riding to do,"

* * *

"Again!" Genevieve yelled

They had stopped after another day of hard riding. No sooner had they finished making camp, had Genevieve suggested they start with the lessons. The men learned soon that Genevieve was true to her word and had them practicing till the sun began to set

"Eve, I think we should stop. Or at least take a break," James suggested

"Please, just once more?" Genevieve begged. "I've almost got it."

"We've been at it for almost an hour, the sun is starting to set," he said, pointing towards the sky.

"Just once more then we stop," she promised.

"Fine," he said, raising his sword.

She lasted all but five seconds, before she found herself on the ground like every time before.

Perhaps it was because she had fell for what felt like the thousandth time, maybe it was because she hadn't slept for almost two days, or perhaps it was everything that had happened. But for once, Genevieve didn't ask for another chance. She simply stood up, and walked away.

"Eve?" James asked, a little confused "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, giving a small smile before walking a little ways deeper into the forest.

All four men looked at each other in surprise.

"I thought for sure she'd insist on trying again,"

"I'll go check on her," James said "Just to make sure she's alright."

"Sure," Gilbath smirked.

Ignoring the looks that the guards were giving him, as he walked after her. Soon he found her not far from camp, whacking away at a tree.

"I have to know what heinous crime that tree ever did to make you so angry," he joked.

Yet instead if the smile he expected to see, instead she began to attack harder and quicker.

"Eve,"

"Go away,"

"Eve," he tried again

"James, I know that it's late," she said, not taking her eyes off the tree. "I promise that I'll get some rest tonight, but right now I just need to be alone. Please."

"Eve I know these last few days have been tough but what happened-"

"Is my fault," she finished

"No it's not," he argued

"Yes it is," she argued back.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who sent her to that well, alone," she said "I sent my six year old sister away from the house, where I couldn't keep an eye on her. I practically sent her to her death!"

"She's not dead yet,"

"She could be!" she exclaimed "I made a promise that I would keep her safe. I did everything I could, and it wasn't enough!"

By know tears had begun to sprung in her eyes.

"What was your sister like?"

That took him by surprise.

"What?"

"You're sister, Alyssa, what was it like growing up with her?"

"Well, it was different," he tried. "I mean, we never really spent time together. So we were never close. No where near the level that you and Anne are on."

"Would you give up the crown for her?"

"Well, not if she asked,"

"But if her life depending on it, or even just her happiness," she asked.

"Yes, I would," he answered. "Why does that matter?"

"Because my mother wasn't a maid, my father wasn't a solider, and I gave up a title so that Anne could stay with me," she said simply.

"What! Who made you give something like that up?" he exclaimed. "If your parents died, then shouldn't you be living on some estate or something?"

"Except one parent is still alive,"

"And they made you give up your title? What kind of parent would do that to their own children?"

"My father,"

"He made you give up your life?" James asked. "How did you come to work for Duke Williams then?"

"I came to work for him, because he was my father,"

"He was-"

"Yeah," she whispered, as though she couldn't quite believe it either.

"What happened?"

"Well for starters, Duke Williams wasn't much of a father when he was one," she began.

"I'm pretty sure, that is I think... my parents had no love for each other. They never really talked, and when they did it was always to argue. Then my mother got pregnant."

"With Anne?"

"No, it was when I was eight," Genevieve explained "I remember how happy my father was when the midwife said it was going to be a boy. Hell, I don't remember them getting along as well as they did. Everyone was ecstatic that there would finally be an heir to the Blackwood estate. I was just happy to have a sibling."

"And he?"

"Was a stillborn," she finished. "My mother was heartbroken, she spent weeks locked away. My father began going away on long trip, coming back for only about a week or two at a time. I guess we weren't the right family for him."

"I thought that it was my fault that he would leave. That I wasn't the perfect daughter. So I began to learn how to clean and cook, to try and show that I could be the ideal wife. It just made him mad. So I began to practice the violin more, I used to play it for my mother. It was probably the only thing that made her smile," she continued, her voice holding a certain bitterness. "Yet he just thought I was wasting my time. For four years, we weren't a family. My mother got better, and then Anne came along. And I got a sister, but I lost a mother."

* * *

_"Mama?" a twelve year old Genevieve asked, as she sat at her mother's bedside. _

_"Oh my little Evie," her mother cooed, gently stroking her daughter's cheek. "Look at how big you are. Soon you'll be a woman. Oh how I wish I could be there to see that."_

_"But you're going to be alright," Genevieve argued. "And when father sees the baby, he'll..."_

_"Margret, my child please," her mother said to the nursemaid. "Evie, this is your sister, Anne."_

_Genevieve looked at the small bundle in her mother's arms. Her sister was small, smaller than her brother had been. Barely larger than her father's deerstalker cap. _

_"She's so small," _

_"And she's going to need to her big sister's help to grow big," _

_"But isn't that your job?"_

_"Normally yes," her mother answered, a small smile on her face. "But this time, your sister is going to need you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Evie, promise me something,"_

_"Mother what's going on?"_

_"Evie promise me that no matter what, you'll keep your sister safe,"_

_"But,"_

_"Genevieve!" _

_"I promise, mother, I promise," _

_"Good girl," her mother smiled, showing her how her to hold the new baby._

* * *

"How long until-"

"She died about a week later," Genevieve explained, wiping away her tears. "Two days later, my father planned to send Anne away. So I promised him that if he let me care for Anne, that we would cease to be his daughters, but instead his servants."

"And Anne?"

"Believes that her father is the great military man, that both our are parents are dead,"

"Won't she-"

"She won't know,"

"But,"

"Anne can't and won't know," Genevieve argued. "She's six, if I told her that the reason we work for own father, is because our mother died giving birth to her. And I made some deal to save her life, she'll never believe that wasn't her fault."

"Yet it isn't her fault,"

"I know that," she said "But if you were a six year old, would you believe that it wasn't your fault that your mother died and your sister and you had to take care of the new wife and daughters of your own father?"

He had no response, here was a woman that had given up

"Maybe, if we get her back, I'll tell her someday," Genevieve whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face once more.

"Hey," he said, embracing her. "I made a promise to you. We'll get her back, no matter what."

Genevieve smiled at this, "I'm glad you're our friend,"

"Yeah, I guess I am too,"

And it was in that moment something changed. Maybe it was because Genevieve had shared something that no one had ever known. Maybe it was because they were both tired from the journey. But in that moment, neither of them saw each other as their titles. Simply as the people they were meant to be. And to them, nothing looked more beautiful.

Of course the moment was over when Genevieve let out a loud yawn.

"I suppose we should get some sleep, huh?" James joked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Genevieve smiled, following him back to the camp.

* * *

The next day of riding was much smoother than the last few days. Not once did Genevieve pester, huff, or complain. In fact, that night's sleep seemed to calm her nerves. And while she was still anxious to find the men as soon as possible, she didn't try and push the group.

It was about midday that the riding party found themselves traveling up a rather steep hill.

"Look!" Genevieve cried, pointing out down below on the other side of hill.

The others looked to where she pointed and saw a thin plume of smoke flowing up from the trees.

"Hmm, perhaps our "friends" left their fire burning. Or there's a inn we might stay at for the night," Cornwall mussed. "Either way, hopefully we'll be sleeping on an actual bed tonight."

By the time they reached the spot where smoke came from, it was dusk. Peering through the trees, they saw a clearing with a tall four story inn. It was in a rather shabby inn. With the paint peeling off, the sign had barely any letters making it impossible to read, and the roof having many holes.

"Still want to stay here?" Hawkeworth joked.

"I think we have to," James said "Look,"

Over at an old post stood two horses. A few feet away was an old brown caravan.

"Perhaps our friends are here, or at least stopped,"

"Now wait a minute," Cornwall said "We can't all go in at once. Even if our "friends" are here, how would it look if four men and a woman came in looking for a room? That place looks as though it barely gets a customer once a year."

"So how should we go about it?" Gilbath asked.

"I have an idea," Genevieve suggested. "Well, at least how to make it look less suspicious. Though it won't be easy."

"We're all ears,"

* * *

**Whew, that was long! But I guess I did say it would be. I just didn't expect it to be that long. So ends part one. Sorry it took three months, and hopefully it will only be about a month for the next chapter. But I can never guess. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really planned to get this out sooner. Yet I just kept hitting hard parts in this chapter. Parts that either didn't feel right or parts that I knew how I wanted them to go yet ended up changing them multiple times. Unfortunately the chapters are going to take even longer to write, as I am not only back in school but have also taken on an extra side project. Sorry again for the wait and enjoy!**

* * *

"You're sure you'll be alright going in on your own?" Cornwall asked, as they prepared for whatever lay ahead.

"It'll look to suspicious if we all of go in," Genevieve explained, shoving a small brass ring they had pulled off one of the packs onto her finger. "Even if we were to go in smaller groups, it may seem strange that so many people are coming for rooms in a short amount of time."

"Not to mention, we have no idea if Anne is even there," James added. "And if she is, and Genevieve and I are separated, at least she'll recognize me."

"Ready?" Genevieve asked, handing him a similar ring.

"Ready," he confirmed, shoving it on.

Together they got onto the most plain horse out of the bunch. They had removed its saddle, as it had contained the castle's seal. With Genevieve sitting behind James, they made their way towards the old inn.

"Do you think this will work?" Genevieve whispered in his ear.

"Hopefully the worst that will come out of this, is that our "friends" never even stepped foot here. And all we lose is a few hours of riding,"

"Yet that's time that gives them a larger lead," Genevieve argued

"I know, but it's better than finding ourselves in some sort of trap,"

As they neared the inn, they saw a little old lady come out the back. She was very short, barely reaching Genevieve's chest. She had grey hair with stripes of white blending in, all pulled up into a tight bun. She walked with a scowl on her face, as though nothing in world could please her.

"Excuse me," James called

The old woman looked over at them, the scowl still present but now with raised eyebrows. As though she wasn't sure whether they meant her trouble or she would find them annoying.

"Are you the owner of this here inn?" he asked, putting on his best smile as he felt Genevieve cuddled closer to him.

"I am," she answered, her voice raspy and corse.

"Is it possible to get a room?" he asked, placing a hand over Genevieve's. "You see my wife and I have been traveling all day."

"We're on our honeymoon," Genevieve added.

"Yes, and we didn't plan on getting lost. We would be grateful if you have a room to spare, we'll pay anything," he said, trying not to wince as he felt Genevieve's nail press into his hand. "At least as much as we have brought."

"And what room would be desiring?" she asked, still giving them that curious scowl.

"Which ever is your best," he said.

Genevieve let out a little squeal, exclaiming, "Oh you spoil me!"

"Well, my wife deserves to be spoiled," he responded, trying not to laugh at her giddy face. It felt strange calling her his wife, and acting as though nothing in the world mattered but her, yet not as strange as he thought it would.

"What a wonderful man. How did I get so lucky?" she cooed, before surprising with a gentle kiss.

At first, he froze. How was he to response to this? Here was a woman who had come to be his best friend, kissing him. Even if it was an act, it still felt as strange as calling her his wife. Yet after a moment of shock, he relaxed into it.

When she pulled away, she flashed the Innkeeper a shy smile. James had to give Genevieve credit, she played the smitten wife very well.

"Sorry," she blushed. "I suppose I got carried away."

"How cute," the Innkeeper droned. "You can tie up your horse over there. Then come in to pay."

They watched as the woman hobbled over to an old garden bed with flowers that had long since wilted. Without a word, he motioned for Genevieve to head inside, while he lead their horse over to the others. As he tied the reins, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Yet as he traveled into the house, the old woman still seemed poised on watering her dead flowers.

* * *

"Well she's a peach," Genevieve muttered as James entered the inn. She had to fight a slight blush. The kiss had been nice, yet it hadn't been something she wasn't fully keen on doing. For while he was handsome and it was an act that was sure to sell the married idea, it was still a kiss with her best friend.

"At least we're getting a room," James said, glancing around the room.

Like the outside, the main room had seen better days. There were table and chairs that looked as though they would collapse if someone so much as touched them. The paint had faded and peeled to a point where you couldn't even tell what color they had been. Off to the side was a set of stairs that had plenty of holes, ready to gobble any unfortunate soul that stepped through. Finishing off the room was a wall littered from top to bottom with hooks. Every hook had a key.

There was also a small tavern like area, complete with a large fireplace. Though just about every table and chair inside that room, looked as though they would collapse if one were to just brush against it.

"Looks like we're the only ones here,"

Before anymore could be said, the door swung open with a loud creak. Quickly, James slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her close.

"You'll be sleeping in the honeymoon suite," the Innkeeper drawled, grabbing one of the keys with even looking. "It's our best room, guaranteed."

"Perfect," Genevieve hummed, as they made their way up the stairs to the second floor. They followed the old woman to the first hallway, where they stopped at a small door.

"Is there anyone else staying here tonight?" Genevieve asked, as the Innkeeper struggled with the old lock.

"Just you," she grunted, pushing the door open.

The room was no larger than one Genevieve had back home. It too had peeling paint walls, and creaky floor boards. There was a small dirty window that let one look outside only to see the yard that they had just come from. The only furniture that decorated the room, was a bed large enough for one person.

"Kitchen closes in ten minutes. Either be down in time, or wait till morning," the woman said, handing James the key and shutting the door without a second glance.

"I think this may have been a broom closet," Genevieve chuckled, once they were sure the woman had left.

"I'd hate to see what the other rooms look, if this is their best," James muttered, trying to move around Genevieve. Yet as there wasn't much room to move around. As they both struggled to move out the other's way, yet it proved to fail. Only a few steps in they found themselves on the bed, with James practically straddling her.

Practically nose to nose, both couldn't help as their faces turned a bright cherry red. Unsure of what to say, Genevieve joked,

"Couldn't wait for more, could you?"

At first she had thought she had ruined it. As his eyes widened at her comment, she thought she may have just crossed a line. Yet just when it seemed that his eyes couldn't get any bigger, he let out a loud barking laugh, rolling over next to her. Sitting up, both let out a low chuckle.

"Sorry couldn't help myself," she apologized, glancing over at him.

"It's fine," he waved off.

"And sorry for, you know, that other kiss. It just-"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her.

"It wasn't your first kiss, was it?" she asked. "If it was then-"

"No, it wasn't," he said, before adding, "Was it yours?"

"No, mine was with a Carny,"

"A Carny?"

"I was sixteen and there was this carnival," Genevieve explained "I thought that it would be fun for Anne. This man was doing this trick, where flowers would appear out of his "magic" wand."

She sighed before continuing, "He was rather charming. Dark hair that brushed by his eyes just so, heart stopping smile. And those eyes, oh those eyes."

"I think I get it!" he snapped.

"Oh, is some jealous that they aren't the only handsome man in my life?" she teased, watching a small pink tinge appear on his cheeks. Yet he was prepared.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Well, I... yes, but," she stuttered.

"Does someone dream of marrying a prince?" he smirked, clearly enjoying getting her back.

"Anyway!" Genevieve exclaimed "Anne wanted to keep the flowers, so I asked him how much. He said that all it would cost is a kiss from "the lovely lady"."

"And you kissed him?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "The man was a complete flirt though. We passed by him again, and he was doing the exact same trick to another girl. Not that I really expected anything to come from it."

"You don't to be the wife of a carnival man?"

"If I was then I'd either have a husband who would never be home, or I'd be away from Anne for far too long,"

"And you couldn't do that to Anne," James guessed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "So what about you?"

"Me what?"

"Your first kiss," Genevieve pressed, elbowing him. "I told you mine, what was your first kiss?"

"It was... weird,"

"How so?" she asked

"To put it mildly, one of the ladies of the court decided she wanted a kiss from the crown prince,"

"Oh,"

"And we were seven,"

"Oh. No!" she moaned, while trying to hide her smile. "What happened?"

"Let's just say it had her chasing me down several hallways, disrupting multiple meetings, and ending with me in a closet while she pinned me down."

"What happened after?"

"She told everyone she knew, and it spread like wildfire. I was the butt of jokes for a month,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright. Her family moved around the time that the news was starting to die down. By the end of the year, everyone had forgotten about it,"

"Still that's no way for someone to experience their first kiss,"

"I'm not embarrassed by it," he defended. "It wasn't how I would have preferred it to go, but we were seven. It could've been worse."

"I fail to see how, but alright," she said, her eyes wandering to the little window. "Do you think she's here?"

"I hope so. Otherwise it's going to be very hard finding her," he answered "Do you?"

"I don't know," she said "It seems like she is. But it's so easy for it look like she isn't. I mean you saw how many rooms there are here. And there could be other rooms that are hidden all around. How are we going to find her?"

Yet James didn't answer her. Instead he seemed fixed on the door. Annoyed Genevieve asked,

"Did you hear me?"

"James?"

Suddenly Genevieve found herself flat on the bed, James hovering over her.

"Sorry," was all he said, before his lips came crashing down.

Unlike the one before, this kiss was rough. While it still felt strange, there was a small part that seemed to sigh in pleasure, begging for more. Just as she was about to push him off and demand an explanation, that little part grew, clouding her mind for one brief yet beautiful second.

Paradise. That was the only way to describe the feeling of his lips on hers. Slowly they began to massage at the bottom of hers. Causing her to moan out in pleasure as the taste of honey, cinnamon, and some spice she couldn't quite place, filled her mouth. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. Her hands soon shot up into his hair, tangling themselves, pulling him closer.

Her mind screamed for her to stop. It was an act, nothing more. They were here to find her sister, not play house and pretend that mother and father needed some alone time.

_It's James! _her mind repeated.

Yet just as her body and mind seemed to reached an impasse, the loud squeak of the door's hinges caused them to pull apart.

Genevieve felt her face grow hot, as her eyes fell upon the short little woman with that same scowl only now with one raised eyebrow.

"Lights out in 5 minutes, any noise will result in both of being throw out," She glanced at Genevieve before continuing. "Understand?"

"Of course," James said, his voice calm and cool, as he pushed himself off her and made to move towards the woman. "We wouldn't-"

"Good,"

For a second, Genevieve watched as James stood there, his mouth still open with words left hanging on his tongue. Her face stilled burned, as she thought of the kiss. She knew it had been fake, yet it still burned on her lips. Tempting her to ask if there was more behind it. Yet at the moment, she didn't care to know.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," James calm voice snapping her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"We agreed on waiting till midnight to look for Anne, that's still a few hours off. Might as well try and get some rest," he reasoned.

"What about you?" she asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll keep watch,"

"Won't you get tired?"

"I think you're the one that needs the sleep,"

"But you're the one who knows how to fight,"

"I have excellent stamina,"

"And you're lying through you're teeth,"

"Just rest,"

Sighing, Genevieve laid back down on the bed and faced the wall. If she was going to sleep, she'd rather the wall be the last thing she sees than James, lest her dreams betray her as well.

* * *

James sighed once more, as he looked out the window. It had been well over an hour after since he took watch and despite his attempts, he couldn't seem to shake the small butterflies that flitted inside whenever he thought back to the kiss.

_"Focus!" _he berated himself. _"This is not about some pretend kiss. There's a little girl out there, and you promised her sister to help. No! You promise your best friend you'd help."_

Yet as he gazed out the window, he still felt the small blush creep up his neck as he thought back. Never should he have even considered the action. Even if he had heard the woman come, he should have simply held her. Even if he had tried to warn her, he still caused a good amount of confusion between the both of them. At the worst time.

Hours passed slowly, and finally when he believed that night had fallen long enough, he set to work.

Creeping to the door, and peering out, he was glad to see only an empty and quiet hallway. Once he was certain that it was clear, he crept back to the window. Opening it with a loud crack, he peeked his head out hoping this would work.

"Is it time?"

Whipping around, he found Genevieve upright and awake, her face bathed in the moonlight. Large dark bags hung under her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Is it?"

"Just about," he nodded. "Why don't you check the hallway again, while I give the signal."

She nodded and made her way over to the door. Turning back to the window, he let out a low whistle trying to mimic that of an owl.

Whistle, pause, whistle, pause, two whistles, that then followed a very short higher hoot.

When he was done, he turned back to let Genevieve know it was alright to go yet found himself alone in the small room, the door hanging wide open.

* * *

She could feel her heartbeat. Only it was in her ear, not her chest. With every creak or groan of the house, she could feel it skip.

There had been a time shortly after her mother's death, when Anne had gotten terribly ill. All night she had scream and cried, and at the time Genevieve was lost. None of the other staff at the time had done anything to help.

She had felt so helpless. She was only twelve. And already she felt as though she had failed. Not just to her mother but to her sister. At the time, she was so sure that she would never she feel more scared.

Yet as she crept down, that night seemed as though she was just a child who was scared of the dark.

When she had made it to the wall of keys, her heart turned to lead.

"Have you got the door?"

Nearly leaping out of her skin, she turned to see James at the foot of the stairs.

"What? Oh, no, not yet," she whispered, making her way to the door.

"Quite a lot of empty rooms," he mused, glancing over at the wall before rooting through the desk.

"60," she said, trying to turn a rather large and rusted lock without it moaning as though it were about die. "There are 60 rooms in this place, how in the world can five people search 60 rooms in one night?"

"If we can't get to them all, then we try again tomorrow,"

"And if we're caught? What then?" she hissed, now working on the last lock. "Even if the sun should rise and we come back the next day, how can we be sure that those keys are where they are now?"

"We can't," he admitted. "Which is why we're going to do our best. Now look at this."

While rummaging through the desk, he had come across a drawer with a false bottom. There, there was a second set of keys. All on a small metal hoop, all the same size, all the same shape. Yet the loop held only three keys.

"What do you think these go to?" he asked

She gave no answer, only looked at the keys with a grim expression. After a moment she was able to get the lock open, and with much care, opened the door to the faces of their three companions.

"What took you so long?" asked Gilbath, wasting no time in entering.

"Right, because opening an old and rather rusted door without making a peep of sound is so easy," she mocked.

"Ignore him," whispered Cornwall. "He's just mad that we made him keep watch all night."

"So what's the plan?" asked Hawkeworth, once everyone was inside and the door had been re-locked.

"Split up, and search through each room," James said "Simple."

"Right, simple,"

"What about light?" Cornwall asked. "Wouldn't be much of a search if we can't see."

Riffling through the desk once more, they uncovered a few candles and matches. Lighting one, everyone was able to see the true affect this trip was causing everyone. Everyone's hair looked as though it had been through a small tornado, Cornwall's being the worse with bits of leaves and twigs. Bags hung under all their eyes, though Genevieve's was clearly the worst. And though they tried no to show it, everyone just had an air of sluggishness.

"We'll split up into two teams, each team carry only one candle," James instructed. "Hawkeworth and Cornwall, go with Genevieve. While I'll go with Gilbath."

"Genevieve, you alright?" asked Cornwall.

"That's not right," she muttered, looking at the fireplace.

"What?" they all asked

"The fireplace it's too big," she explained, as she made her way over. "This is the kind you would use to cook."

"Maybe it's for the kitchen?"

"But there's no pots or anything else to cook with,"

"Well-"

"Let me see the candle," she asked

Taking the candle, she held it along the edge of the fireplace. As it was moved along the crack between the floor, they saw the flame flicker and bend.

"Allow me," said Cornwall leaning down. Taking out his sword, he carefully began to pry up each board. After a minute or two of work, they found that there was a staircase that seemed to lead off into nothing.

"Looks like it simply goes down," remarked Genevieve, trying to see down.

"Give me one of the candles," James ordered.

"You're not actually going down there?" Hawkworth hissed. "For all you know, there could be nothing down there."

"Maybe," he agreed. "But it's possible they're keeping her down there."

"So you and I will go down, then meet up with the others when we're done?" asked Gilbath.

"No, I'll go alone,"

"Are you insane?"

"I'd rather it be me that runs into trouble than any of you," he explained "Hawkeworth go with Gilbath, instead of Cornwall and Genevieve."

"Sir-"

"That's an order,"

All three men shared a look of concern, yet began to walk back to the keys.

"Be careful," Genevieve whispered. "We wouldn't want to lose our crown prince."

Even with that joke, he couldn't ignore the concern in her eyes. Gently taking her hand, he whispered back,

"I'll be fine,"

Giving it a squeeze, he saw a small smile cross her face.

They exchanged one last look, before she joined the others.

* * *

"How shall we do this?" asked Cornwall, as the four them began to take down the keys, trying to remember the order they were hung in.

"Gilbath and I will take the next floor up, while you and Genevieve take the top floor and we'll meet in the middle," Hawkeworth suggested.

"And if one of us should find my sister?" Genevieve asked.

"Then one of us will go back for the Prince, while the rest go for the horses,"

As soon as they had collected the last of the keys, the four of them climbed up the stairs, spliting after the first floor. When Genevieve and Cornwall reached the top, they could barely make out the long hallway with it's 20 rooms.

"So, shall we split up, or search each room together?" Cornwall asked

"I'd rather us search together," Genevieve said, squinting around at each door, as though just by looking at it may give her the answer as to which one held her sister. "Less likely of us to miss something, not to mention those thugs could be staying her in any room."

"Alright," said Cornwall, and together they made their way to the end of the hall.

Unlocking the first door, Genevieve saw that it was similar to the one James and her were given. Though this one was a bit bigger than the other, was much cleaner, and had a larger bed, dresser, table and chair.

"Honeymoon suite my ass," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Slowly they began to roam about the room. Genevieve did her best to look through the drawers of the dresser, while Cornwall searched every crack and floor board incase there might be another hidden pit or compartment.

Finally when the last crevice was searched, they moved to the next room. Again and again they searched, finding nothing but dust and some floor boards that were close to breaking yet held nothing underneath.

By the time they reached the twelfth room the moon had begun to dip behind the hills, and Genevieve began to fear that they would have to wait till the next night to finish. Yet they gained a new surprise as the opened the door.

Now it was still the same size as the others, only this room had no windows, no furniture, nothing. Except for people.

From the dim light, Genevieve could make out at least ten people. As they moved about the room, they could tell who had been there longer than others. For they had hollow and withered faces, as though they hadn't eaten in weeks, making them look bug eyed. Their clothes were torn, blackened, and seemed to barely cover their body. The better ones had clothes less worn, as well as fuller faces. Yet every person in the room had a scared look, and cuffs around their ankles and wrists with chains that lead to the next person's cuffs.

"Oh my god," she whispered, as the people shrank back.

"It's alright," Cornwall whispered "We're not here to hurt, we're here to help."

"How are we going to-" Genevieve began

"I have no idea," he answered.

Slowly he bent down to examine one of the cuffs, only to have the person shriek out.

"No, no, it's alright," Genevieve reasoned, bending down. "We're going to get you out."

"All of us?"

Genevieve turned to see a girl a few years younger than her. She had short auburn hair that seemed to have whacked with a pair of scissors. A slightly faded dress that resembled her own, yet looked as though it had been owned by someone slightly larger than her. Smudges of dirt dotted her face, yet Genevieve could tell that without it, the girl's skin would be as smooth as silk.

"Yes," she said. "Now um, have any of you seen a little girl come here recently? About six years old? Has black hair, grey eyes, sweet smile?"

After a moment of silence, she sighed.

"Looks like me?" she tried again.

"I was the last person they put in this room," the girl explained.

"Do you know how long you've been here?" asked Cornwall, still fiddling with the cuffs.

"No, but I do know that it was summer when I was put in here,"

"That was almost two months ago," Genevieve gasped.

"Do you know who put you in here?" Cornwall asked, ignoring Genevieve's statement

"Only that they were two men," she said.

"Well we'll get you out of here as soon we can get these cuffs undone," Cornwall said through gritted teeth.

Genevieve looked over his shoulder at the cuffs. They were well kept, barely any rust. Yet they still held the same weathered look as everything else in the inn. The cuffs had a small hole, yet the as well as they knew the keys could be with the men.

"Unless..." she muttered, digging through the numerous keys in her little pocket. Finally she pulled out the ring of keys she had pulled from the desk drawer. Taking one, she placed it in the hole. Again and again she tried, till she heard a clunk. The cuffs slid off with a loud clank, that made Cornwall and Genevieve glance behind them in fear. Yet when they heard nothing but the cold silence of the night, Cornwall took the keys from her and began to unlock the other cuffs, while Genevieve began helping people up.

"Where did you find these?" he asked, when they had gotten everyone unlocked and out of the room.

"They were in a secret compartment in the desk downstairs,"

"Wonder what other secrets this place holds?" he remarked

"I just wonder how many other people are here,"

They found that there were 35 people locked away on the floor.

"How are we going to get 35 people out of here?" Genevieve whispered to Cornwall. "We still have one more floor to look through."

After a moment he answered, "We'll get these people into the caravan we saw earlier. Then come back and finish our search,"

"Wait, we're going to steal a caravan!"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" he snapped.

When she didn't respond, he sighed and said, "Come on, the sooner we get these people outside, the sooner we can get back to looking for your sister."

She nodding, knowing he was right. And after quietly making their way down the rickety stairs, which was not easy with 37 people, they began to shuffle people out.

"You go out first," she told him after he gestured for her to go. "If the old woman comes down, we'll have less trouble if she sees only me."

Nodding he made his way out. As she watched the last of them go, Genevieve couldn't help but feel off. As though there was something different about the place. Yet as she shook herself of these thoughts, a small thump was heard in the other room. Scared, Genevieve held her candle close as though the flame would somehow protect her as she made way towards the noise.

When she reached the other room, she immediately noticed the light now pouring from the secret pit. Peering around, she saw a set of cookware hanging, and quickly snatching the frying pan, she debated whether or not to go in.

After all James was down there, and if she went she could give him away. Unless that thump and light meant that he had already been spotted and needed help. Cornwall would be back soon, and perhaps she had just imagined it all. But just when she thought to set the frying pan down and go back, she heard the soft muffled yet still crabby voice of the old woman float up

_"What was she doing down there?"_ she thought, and without another thought, softly jumped down.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was how tight of a fit it was. She wasn't squished, but could by no means stretch her arms out. If she did, her elbows would hit. The second thing was how the pit seemed to be a tunnel, that lead off around a corner to where the light seemed to be coming from.

_"This must have been a wine cellar once," _she thought.

Slowly she crept down the hall. With every step, the voices and her heart became louder. Soon she began to hear what they were saying.

"I've done my end of the bargain," the old woman's voice huffed. "How much longer are we going to keep her here? It's bad for business, rotten little brat."

"You'll keep her here as long as we say," came a deep voice, that sounded strangely familiar. "Or would you like us to spill the beans on your little smuggle ring?"

"If you have me keep that little girl in my room for one day longer, I may just let you," she snapped. "Having to listen to her go on and on about that sister of hers."

Genevieve let out a small gasp at the woman's words. Anne was here! And that woman had something to do with it all!

Seeing only red, she continued her way down wanting a look at the others involved. Yet before she could even glimpse into the room, a large hand clamped itself over mouth, muffling her screams.

Finally able to pry the hand off, she whirled around to face her captor.

"James!" she hissed, trying to calm her racing heart. Yet as she saw him put a finger to his lips, his message rang clear. Nodding her head, she turned back toward the opening to continue listening. And while she wanted nothing more than go in and murder those on the other side, James had a hand on her arm gently holding her back.

"So what are we going to do about our visitors?" the old woman's voice croaked

"They matter not," the deep voice spoke

"Lest they find our little operation, I agree," a third voice spoke.

"If all goes as planned, your "little" operation won't matter,"

"So you claim,"

At this, she felt James pull her back. Slowly he inched his way forward, till he was able to peer around the doorway. Genevieve longed to peer around with him, yet knew that if she saw their faces, her anger would take control.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing down here!"

Turning around quickly, they saw a large bald man wielding a rather thin sword. He faced looked like a wrinkled lemon, though that may have been from the large scowl on his face. It didn't really matter as both of their eyes were set on the sword.

"Eve," she heard James murmur. "Run."

Yet her legs seemed to have frozen. So when James saw that she wasn't moving, he pushed her, causing the frying pan that had somehow still remain in her hands to fall with a great clatter.

Yet with that noise, it was as though her body snapped back into action. Grabbing the frying pan, and with all her might smacked the man over the head, as he had engaged himself in a sword fight with James who had pulled out his own sword.

A sickening crack echoed off the walls, yet Genevieve couldn't believe that she had managed to knock out such a large fellow, it was shortly lived as the sound of heavy footsteps caught their attention. A second man, similar to the first, had made his way around the doorway looking just as angry as the first.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed, pulling James along.

When they made it to the opening, James quickly climbed through and lifted her up after. Just before she was all the way through, she felt a searing pain shoot through her back causing her to almost let go. Looking back she saw that the man had taken a swipe at them with his own sword. Apparently he wasn't very smart.

As soon as her feet touched the wooden floor Genevieve ran with a speed she had never felt before. Barely could she feel the ground beneath her, instead the world around became a blur all except for the door that lead out.

"Go! Go!" she screamed as they reached the outside. She could see the three guards still helping some into the caravan or onto one of the horses. Yet at her words, she could see them rush and hurry to get the last in safely.

As they reached near, she saw them lift a small girl with black hair and tanned skin into the caravan. She felt her heart leap for joy.

It was Anne!

Oh how she wanted to leap into that caravan, and hold her sister once more. Yet the many shouts from the house quickly shook her of that thought. So focussing back on running, she reached out her hand as James leapt up onto his horse. In their hurry, he had nearly pulled her arm off when lifting her.

In a flash the horses were off. As Genevieve looked back she could see the man lumbering towards them.

Spying a small puddle near him, she looked back at James and was pleased to see his attention was on the road ahead, Genevieve dung deep. Deep down to that small part of her, and let the elemental power flow through. From deep in within to the tips of her fingers, and was pleased to see the water flash out and grab him round the ankle. Pulling him down, and pratically causing the ground to shake.

Smiling at her work, she turned back around. Only to met with the puzzling gaze of James.

Her heart sunk. He had saw!

What would her think of her now?

Saying nothing, she simply nodded her head forward. And when his back was turned, she gently rested hers against his back. Oh she wished she had never done it.

* * *

Once they had stopped to rest, the sun had risen bathing them all in light. Dismounting, Genevieve was ready to find Anne and hug her once more. Yet before she could run off, she felt a strong hand grip her arm. Turning around she saw James staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"You're hurt," he said simply.

"What?" she asked, before her back decided to remind her of her injury.

Hissing in pain she mumbled "It's nothing. I'm fine,"

"No, it's not," he said, neither angry or upset.

"I'll deal with it later," she argued, starting to get annoyed. "I have to-"

"We're going to do it now," he said, pulling her away from the group. And as he did so, she knew they weren't going to deal with just her injury.

They walked a small ways away, still able to see and hear the group yet with enough privacy so as not to be disturbed.

"Sit," he instructed, pointing a thick log.

The pain now catching up, and the fatigue of several sleepness nights, she didn't argue. She watched as he walked back to the group, pulled something out from one of the bags they had packed and walked back.

Sitting next to her, he pulled a small bottle of clear liquid poured some on a piece of cloth and proceeded to dab it on her back.

She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her lips. Yet he offered no apology, only asking,

"How long have you been an elemental?"

"James, what you saw-"

"Was you moving water with your hand," he finished

"I-" she tired, yet from the look he gave her, she knew it was pointless to argue.

"I've been one all my life," she answered

"And you kept it hidden because?"

"Because it's expected," she said, confused. "Surely you would know this?"

"I do," he answered. "I just thought that my friend who valued the truth, had lied to me about the two most important parts of her life."

"Now hold on," she interjected, turning to look at him only to hiss out in pain. "I did not lie about being an elemental, I just decided to keep that part hidden. And secondly, you were not mad when I told you the truth about my family."

"But still you weren't honest," he argued, gently touching the wound. "I thought we agreed to be honest with each other."

"We agreed not to lie,"

"That's the same thing,"

"No it's-" she began, yet knew it was a loosing battle. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being truthful about my family. It is not something to be fully proud of. And as for not telling you of being an elemental, it is not something many people scream to the world."

"But why not tell me?" he asked, his voice much more gentle than before.

"People look at you differently," she explained. "When I learned you were the prince, I begin to look at you differently, before I saw there was no difference. I suppose a small part of me feared you would do the same."

"And what, leave you?" he chuckled. "You really think I would do something like that?"

"No,"

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" he asked "So we can stop having the same argument over and over again."

"Anne's one," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but please don't tell her you know," she begged "She'll just use it as an excuse to use her powers all the time."

"Do not like them?"

"I like them well enough," she said

"Anything else I should know about you?"

"No," she smiled. "How does it look back there?"

"Well on the bright side the wound isn't too deep, so you won't need stitches," he explained.

"But?"

"But, in order to bandage it properly," he paused "We'll have remove your dress."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Just enough so I can cover the gash,"

"Wait!" she exclaimed again, before he could even touch the laces to her dress. "There is one more thing you should know. Please keep in mind that... it's not uncommon for people like me to have them, and that not all of them were meant for me."

Confused by her words, yet not wanting to dawdle on something like this began to gently undo the laces.

When enough were undone that he could peel back the partially blooded soaked material, he was shocked at what was underneath.

Dozen of scars littered her back. Some were long and thin. Others were thick and short. Most were faded yet some seemed to be new.

"What did you-" he began

"Like I said, not all of them were meant for me," she whispered

"Anne,"

"She doesn't deserve to have a scarred back, not if I can help it,"

"But neither do you," he said, as he gently wrapped a bandage around her torso and back. "I'm sorry that we weren't able to find her."

At this she smiled, "Whose says we didn't?"

"You mean?"

"I saw them loading her into the caravan just as we were leaving,"

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked, tying off the bandage.

"Well for one I'm half naked," she teased "And secondly, someone decided that the scratch on my back needed tending to."

"Not anymore," he said, finishing the last lace. "Go get her."

Laughing, she leapt up from the log and without another word dashed towards the camp.

"Anne? Anne!" she called, gazing around.

Most of the people seemed to have settled and were sitting around in groups around small fires.

"Anne?"

"Gen!"

Her heart leapt once more. Her eyes darted around, trying to find that little girl that had caused her heart so much grief.

"Anne?" she called again "Where are you?"

"Gen! I'm here!"

Whirling around, she felt as though her heart would burst from excitement. For there, standing not ten feet from her, was Anne.

Wasting no time, she ran towards her sister. Threw her arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Oh Anne," she murmured, kissing the side her sister's head. Hot tears ran down her face as she cradled Anne. "Let me look at you,"

Yet aside from the cobwebs, twigs and dirt that littered her hair, and the smudges of dirt and dust on her face and dress. She could see no scratches or bruises anywhere.

"I'm so sorry," Anne repeated over and over, tears running down her face.

"Shh," Genevieve whispered, pulling Anne close. "It's alright. Everything gonna be okay."

And for a moment she truly believed it. For a moment she had forgotten that they were in middle of the forest. That waiting at home was most likely a world of misery. Because in that moment she had Anne back in her arms, and that's all she needed.

* * *

**Dang it, I am really bad at this. But there were parts that were driving me nuts. And I actually planned to have this end at them returning home, but decided it was stronger ending it here. So that ends the little rescue of Anne. What will happen next to our heroes? Well, only I know, and I'm not telling. But please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Should I have had a kiss so earlier in the story or should I have saved it for later? Please feel free to let lose. And since I probably won't have a new chapter up till after Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo, winter break=lots of free time, plus it helps that this chapter doesn't have as much going on in it as the last. Enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has made it so this story has over 4,000 views, that is awesome!**

* * *

When Genevieve awoke the next morning, everything felt right. Smiling down at the sleeping Anne cuddled next to her, it didn't matter that they had spent the night on the rocky forest floor. It didn't matter that the night had been rather cold, and the morning faired no better. Genevieve felt none of it. All she felt was happiness.

Slowly prying herself from her sister's strong grip, while also trying not wake her, she walked over to the small fire where James was sitting.

"Morning," she greeted, plopping herself down beside him.

"Morin'," he mumbled, staring deep into the flames.

"Are you alright?" she asked, nudging him. "I'd thought you'd be happy. Anne's back, and you didn't have to nag at me to sleep."

* * *

"I'm fine,"

It was then she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Did you sleep?"

"A little,"

Genevieve scoffed. Yet before she tell him off, he mumbled,

"I know I've heard that voice somewhere,"

"What-" Genevieve began to ask, yet remember the wine cellar.

"What did you see down there?" she asked instead.

"Nothing much," he said "The two men, the old lady, but there were two others. ONe was rather short, the other much taller, both wearing dark cloaks."

"Did you see their faces?"

"No," he continued. "The taller one was the only of the two to speak. I could have sworn I've heard his voice before."

"I think I have too," she said.

"Where!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It could be the voice just sounds familiar, I may have never met the person."

"Are you sure there were no threats made?"

"None,"

"So why take her?"

"Perhaps it had something to do with these people?" she suggested, yet doubted that that was true.

At this she saw his face fall.

"What is it?"

"Forty-eight people hidden away in that manor," he said. "And there were enough rooms to much more than that. And I knew nothing of it."

"No one knew," Genevieve argued. "James, look at where we are. We're a good two to three days ride from the kingdom, practically in the middle of nowhere. Forty-eight people out hundreds, possibly even thousands. Some of these people may not even be from here!"

"Even still, are they're just them, or have there been more?"

"I suppose we'll just have to talk to them and see,"

"If they will,"

Genevieve simply smiled, yet before either could say anything else, a loud piercing scream shook through the air. A scream all to familiar to Genevieve.

"Anne," she whispered, before taking off like a shot, James trailing just behind her.

When they reached the spot where Genevieve and Anne had been sleeping, they found a rather distressed Anne. She was quivering, holding herself close and flinching anytime anyone had tried to touch her.

Quickly scooping her into her arms, Genevieve began to stroke her hair whispering soft words as she did so.

"I-I-I thought you weren't..." blubbered Anne, as fat crocodile tears ran down her face. "I-I dreamed that..."

"Shh, none of that now," Genevieve whispered "I'm right here."

* * *

It took a full hour to calm her down and even after that Anne seemed to attach herself to Genevieve, by then the entire camp had awoken and was preparing for the long trip ahead.

"You want us to ride in the cart?"

They had finally packed away the last of their things, and made their way over to James's horse when he had sprung the news that they were to ride in the caravan.

"If you ride in the caravan, you'll be able to talk to some of them," he explained. "Try and figure out why they were taken."

"If they'll talk," Genevieve pointed out, yet carried Anne and their bag over to the caravan and climbed in.

Inside was about forty others, clearly too much for the wagon. Yet they still managed to squeeze their way in.

As soon as the wagon began to move, Genevieve wished she had said no. The entire wagon rocked, jumped and swayed in a way that made impossible not to bump into others. With the amount of people inside, it was also very hot despite the openings and cold morning. But Genevieve held on as best she could, trying to send a smile to whoever looked at them.

"You were the girl in the room?"

"I'm sorry?" Genevieve turned as best she could, to see the same girl from the night before. She looked a little better, her face having been cleaned showed a sweet oliv

* * *

e complextion.

"You were the one to unlock us, yes?" the girl asked, looking down as though she was scared she had said something wrong.

* * *

"Yes, I was,"

"Thank you," the girl said, smiling a little.

"You're welcome," Genevieve said, returning the smile.

"Is that the girl you were looking for?" she asked, gesturing to Anne, who had fallen asleep again.

"Yes,"

"She's very cute. You must be a proud mother,"

"Oh no!" Genevieve exclaimed, "She is my sister."

"Apologizes,"

"Don't worry, it's not the first time I've been asked that," Genevieve said. "Did you have any siblings? Before all this?"

"Yes," she nodded "I had four brothers, and two sisters."

"My! What a large family,"

"It was expected,"

"How so?"

"My family is very rich where we live," she explained. "It is expected to have a large family so the money has somewhere to go."

"Does your family know you are gone?"

"I think so,"

"How old were you when you were taken?"

"I was 14, they took me when it was warm I was only there for a few months,"

"How do you know?"

"Because they would told me," she said. "They make a game of it. Telling us that we get stay another year."

"Why did they take you?"

"For money of course," another voice spoke.

A man, sitting off in the corner, it was hard to tell exactly how old he was for his face was covered in hair.

"Everyone here is held for ransom, when the money stops we leave,"

"Where?" Genevieve asked

"No one knows,"

"Is everyone here from a wealthy family?"

"How else would we stay there for so long?"

* * *

When they had stopped the moon had risen high in the sky.

"How was it in there?" James asked, once Genevieve had managed to crawl out.

"Well, I think would have rather ridden on a horse than in there,"

"Did you find out anything?"

"All of those people come from rich families. They were taken for money," she explained "It makes no sense as to why Anne was taken."

"Perhaps they knew-"

"No!" she exclaimed, her eyes darting down to Anne who was looking at them curiously. "It can't be that."

He sighed.

"These people, I don't think they come from Etia," she said

"Are you sure?"

"No, but how has forty eight people gone missing, all from wealthy families, not caught your families ears?"

"I'll ask around, see what I can find," he said, before adding. "Thank you."

"Don't, I had as much to gain from this as you,"

Setting Anne down, they made their way over where Cornwall had set up a fire and was now beginning to cook.

"Need any help?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Seeing as how you were easily the best cook out of the five of us, then please," he said tossing her a vegetable.

For a bit they sat in silence, simply chopping. Every few minutes, Anne would glance over at a group of younger girls who had begun to show each other some games that they knew.

"Go," Genevieve said, nudging Anne.

Yet Anne just looked around at the dark looming trees, and scooted closer to her sister.

"Go on," Genevieve said again, pushing her forward. "I'm right here in case something goes on. James and the others are around as well."

When she saw how close everyone would be to her, she quickly scampered over to the girls.

"So that's your sister?" Cornwall asked, watching as the girls began to teach Anne the rules.

"Yeah,"

"She's cute,"

"And a handful," Genevieve joked "But she's worth it."

"And you and the Prince are?"

"Friends,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you try and convince me that there's something more, I don't care if you are a palace guard, I will slug you so hard you'll see stars,"

"Alright," he chuckled. "It's just that I don't know many people who are "just friends" go to this lengths to help."

"Well he is a prince, and does have a bit of an advantage,"

"But coming with?"

"I did not ask him to, that was his decision,"

"That's a pretty big decision,"

"Why are you so keen on there being something between us?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Just be nice to know the Queen by a little more than name,"

"And how would knowing the Queen by more than name be good?"

"I just... I hate being the night guard," he explained. "If you became Queen, or even Princess, I hoped that maybe I could move up, or at least be assigned somewhere else."

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," she said, scooting closer so that no one would hear. "If we are able to make home all safe, not just me and Anne, I mean everyone! And if I do, by some coincidence, become Queen or even Princess. Then you have my word that I will make you one of the personal guards to either me or my sister." she stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," he agreed, shaking her hand. "So are you sure-"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, laughing. Though from the corner of her eye, she saw him talking to the others, and couldn't help but think that if she was married, it wouldn't be so bad if it was him. But quickly shook herself of that thought, for that was a road she couldn't travel down whether or not if the man was prince.

* * *

For the next two days they rode in peace. Genevieve had taken to riding on James's horse, as it was easier than being crammed into the caravan and she found that she was beginning to become more comfortable around horses.

"Eve," James whispered, as he looked back and saw she had fallen asleep on his shoulder with her arm still tightly wrapped around Anne who was asleep as well.

"Hmm," she moaned, still asleep.

"Eve, come on wake up," gently shaking her.

"What?" she murmured, slowly waking up.

"We're here,"

Sure enough she could see the large Blackwood manor through the trees.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, when they had dismounted and noticed that the caravan and other horses were nowhere in sight.

"They went ahead to the palace," he explained, "Rather not waste time on finding those people, you know?"

"Yeah," she said, as they began to walk towards the manor. "Thank you by the way. I know I've probably said it a hundred times, and I'll say it a hundred more, but thank you for everything."

"You would do the same," he smirked.

"I know, I just... really appreciate what you did," she smiled. "Besides I'm never gonna be able to repay you for what you've done."

"You will,"

"Still," she said turning to him "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, "And I promise we will get those men who took your sister and we will find out why."

"Thank you," she whispered, as they were nearly at the wall that lead to the garden. She stared at him for a second, as though she was unsure of what to next. Then without a word, she reached up and planted a soft kiss of his cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered again and darted off through the gate.

For a second he just stared after her, then slowly a large grin spread across his face. And whether he wanted to or not, it wouldn't go away. Though he wanted sure he really wanted it to.

* * *

"Tell me again what happened,"

The two cloaked figures stood outside the inn, facing them were the two large men and the old innkeeper.

"They got away,"

"And how?"

"We were careless,"

The figured sighed, "I thought I had given you a nice simple job. Yet it appears that keeping one little girl under lock and key was too difficult."

"Please if you give us one more-"

"Chance?" they mocked, "No, no. No more chances. It's a wonder how you managed to get any money out this, with your skill." Then a rumbling sound was heard. Out of the forest came a dashing black carriage, pulled by equally black horses. Only stopping but a few feet from the group.

The carriage doors opened and out strode a thin man with a rather dashing man with a long blond goatee. The man held a confident grin as he made his way over the group. Stopping in front of the shorter figure, he gave a low bow.

"Ah, my archer," the figure cooed. "Perfect timing."

"What is it you wish of me?"

"I need you to take care of one of these men,"

He looked between the two, "Which one,"

"I don't care," they scoffed. "Close your eyes and shoot, for all I care."

"As you wish,"

"Wait, couldn't-" Yet whatever the man with the large bruise was going to say, was silence. For a dull thunk was heard, as it sank into his chest. His body swayed till he fell forward, with a horrible thud.

"Good shot," the taller figure complimented.

"Thank you sir,"

"It was wonderful work," the smaller figure smiled.

"Please," the other man begged, dropping to his knees.

"It was not our fault that the prince was the one to find us," the old woman spoke

"What?" they hissed, turning towards her. "You did not tell me that the prince was here!"

"You did not mention that the prince might be coming," she countered.

The figure did not argue, instead asking, "What about the girl, you had mentioned a girl when you spoke of visitors."

"Dark hair, tan, rather plain," she listed. "They tried to claim they were married, though by the way they kissed, it looked like it was the first one they had ever shared."

"Sure, sure," they muttered impatiently. "Did she look like the little girl that was brought here?"

"Suppose so,"

A large smile spread across their face as the news sunk in. "Oh how wonderful,"

They turned to the other man, "And what do you have to share,"

"Pardon?"

"Well, she's just gave me a reason to not have an arrow shot through her chest, now I wish to see what your reason may be. What can you tell me about our visitors,"

"Well, um," he stuttered, yet when he saw the archer raise his bow ready to strike, he blurted, "She's an elemental!"

"Oh please," the taller figure scoffed.

"Wait," the shorter figure said, holding up a hand. "Are you sure?"

"Well, one minute I'm running towards them, the next something's got my ankle, the girls hands are doing some weird gestures, and I look back and see one theme ankles are wet."

"Interesting," they turned to the archer. "Shoot the man."

"But you said-"

"And you would have had the best information, had you any proof besides what you have claimed to see, and as we all know that is sercumstantial at best." they explained.

"Please," he begged, yet said no more, as the same thunk was heard within a second. They watched as he fell next to his companion, the arrow struck in the same place.

"Well, that's that," they said, as though he had simply fallen asleep. Turning to the woman, "Now I suggest you go pack, this place will no doubly have palace guards everywhere in the next few days. Pack and get as far away as you can."

Bowing, the old woman did as she was told. When the door shut, the smaller turned to the larger, "Find something to barricade the door."

Looking around, the larger found a rather large boulder, and rolled it in front of the door.

"Is this to be her punishment, being locked inside?"

Yet the smaller figured ignored their companion, and instead turned to the archer, "Set the place ablaze,"

The archer simply bowed, and gathered his special arrows. Within three arrows, the building was an array of reds, oranges, and yellows, as it crackled and burned.

The smaller figure smiled at the sight, and after a minute, they walked back to the carriage. When inside, they removed their hood, and began to fuss with their raven hair looking at themselves with a small golden hand mirror. A moment later their companion joined them inside, and the carriage began to move.

I am sorry things did not go as plan, my Queen," he said, removing his hood.

"On the contrary, my dear husband," crooned Alyssa, "Everything went perfectly."

"We lost the girl," he argued "And your brother now knows of this place."

"Which is why I had it burned down," she explained, setting the mirror down. "And as for the girl, it's better they have her.

"Then why take her in first place?"

"I had a theory to test," she said "And I am very pleased with the results." She laid a hand to his cheek."Trust me my love, soon we will have everything we dreamed of."

She gazed out the window, "Very soon,"

* * *

**I was tempted to have this in the last chapter, but felt it was better to put this as it's own chapter. Though what do you guys think? Should it have been part of the last chapter, or as it is now and its own chapter? Let me know what you think, and I'll try to have another chapter out before I go back to school, though no promises. Review!**


End file.
